Destined Fate
by InazumaVJ
Summary: What happens when Ash and May met before they start their own journey? Will they remember each other when they meet? Fate has planned something and Destiny made it all possible. Advanceshipping
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

**Hi guys! This is my first Fan fic and I hope you enjoy reading while I enjoy writing it. I'm inexperienced though *sigh***

**And I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

_**Destined Fate**_

"Mom! I'm going out to play!" An 8 year-old raven haired boy exclaimed

"Okay Dear, Be back before Dinner" The mother of the boy said

We start our story with an 8 year-old boy who is out in Pallet Town and he is eager to get his first pokemon and has a dream of being the greatest Pokemon Trainer that ever existed or for short, a dream in becoming a Pokemon Master. Little did this boy know that Fate is about to play with this little boy.

* * *

We join him lazing around in an open field with many children, some he recognize while others he did not, He's just in deep thought when suddenly

***OOF***

"Ow!" The little boy said "HEY! Watch were your-"

He stopped continuing his sentence when he saw a girl that was hurt when they both collided and offered his hand to help her up

"I'm sorry" The little girl said "I wasn't watching where I'm going"

"Don't worry" The little boy exclaimed "I'm Ash, who are you?"

"My name is May, my parents and I are here on a vacation"

"Oh cool, Pallet Town isn't a tourist spot, at least that's my Mom said"

"Mom said this place is perfect to settle down and relax"

"Hey May, wanna go play?" May nodded

Ash has made a great friend and enjoying her company in Pallet Town, they kept on playing until a certain person came to crash the party

"Hey Ashy-Boy, who's that girl? Is she your _girlfriend_?" A boy said

Both Ash and May glanced at each other and then they said "What's a _girlfriend?_"

"Never mind, so who is she? Aren't you gonna introduce me?"

"Oh yeah, May meet Gary, Gary meet May, my newest friend!" Ash said

"Hi!" May said "Nice to meet you" she then took out her hand for a handshake

"Y-yeah, N-nice to m-meet you t-too" Gary stuttered

"Something wrong Gary?" Ash said

"Nothing" Gary then grabbed her hand is for a handshake

"So," Gary said as he wiped his hands on his shirt "Where do you live?"

"I live at Hoenn!" May exclaimed

Ash and Gary exchanged glances and then Ash said "Where's Hoenn?"

"Hoenn is far away from Kanto, meaning to say, it's rare to have a Hoenn person here, are your parents here dear?" An Old man in his lab coat said

"Yes, who are you, old man?" May questioned

The old man just sweatdropped and then Gary said "He's my Prof. Oak, my grandpa"

"Well, you young ones better go home, It's already late and your parents will be worried about you, not to mention Delia, Ash" Prof. Oak said

Then all of them went back to their respective homes and May began telling her parents what happened today and mentioned meeting great friends. Her parents were amused at what their daughter's exciting story

* * *

_Meanwhile at Mrs. Ketchum's House_

"Mom! I'm home" Ash said

"Hi Dear! Your just in time, Dinner is ready" Delia exclaimed

And just like that, Ash sprinted all the way to their table and started eating really fast even his mother couldn't keep up. After eating dinner, Ash went up to his room and went to sleep, excited to play again with his new friend

Then morning came, the same routine, eating breakfast, playing, eating lunch, playing with May, Eat Dinner and went to sleep, eager for another day. This kept on going for 2 weeks until May and her family are going home to Hoenn.

* * *

"WHAT!?" Ash exclaimed "Your leaving now?!"

May nodded "I hope we will see each other again" May frowned after saying this

"…Yeah…" Ash just stood there facing the ground, upset about May leaving

Then May let out a single tear drop and Ash noticed this

"May… please don't cr-" But Ash was interrupted because without notice, May hugged him and Ash didn't hesitate to hug her back. She was his best friend and she felt the same towards Ash

"May Sweetie, Let's go, the boat will leave soon" May's Mom said

"I don't want to go!" May said still hugging Ash with flowing tears

"Honey, we have to go back, I'm sure Ash will come to you when he becomes a trainer someday" May's Dad said

And with that, both of them let go and smiled even though it was a weak smile

"Ash, Promise me we will meet again someday" May said

"Yes May, I promise" Ash said

And with that they share one last hug before May and her family board the ship, May glancing back and saw Ash waved goodbye with tears still running down his face and then finally, May left to Hoenn, leaving Ash all alone at the pier.

"I promise when I become a trainer, I will look for you and come back to you" Ash said to himself and then ran back to his house with his Mom finishing Dinner and Ash just ignored it and ran back to his room, still sobbing and then his Mom entered hearing sobs, she comforted her son

"Hey Dear, What's wrong?" Delia asked his son

"Mom, May left to Hoenn, I can't play with her anymore" Ash explained

"Well, there are still many kids here, why don't you play with-"

"NO! It's not the same without her" Ash quickly interrupted his Mom and then break into crying

"It's okay honey, You guys will meet again someday right? It's not the end" Delia said to his son in a sweet tone to calm him down

"O-okay M-mom" Ash said finally calming down "Mom, can we eat now?"

Delia giggled and then "Sure Honey"


	2. Chapter 2 : Onto Hoenn

**The second Chapter of Destined Fate. To whoever Amelia's OC is I want to say thank you for letting me borrow the character in the story. Hope you like it**

* * *

_Several years later…._

Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, arrived late in Professor Oak's lab and finds out all of the starter pokemon have been chosen, he then get's a special starter pokemon and its name was Pikachu. Along with Pikachu, Ash captured cool pokemon and befriended with a lot of people, pokemon and after getting all 8 badges in the Kanto Region, He participated in the Indigo League with his friends, Brock and Misty (They didn't participate, they are just like in the anime) along with his rivals and managed to get in the Top 16, He then went to the Orange Islands and he met a guy named Tracy which he got along so well and tagged along with them, according to Tracy, they are 4 gyms in the Orange Islands and Ash challenged them and won and got a chance to battle the leader Drake, which surprises everyone that Ash won.

Even though he accomplished this, He then went to Johto because he saw a Ho-oh going there and that's what decides Ash on what region to go next. It pretty much went the same in the Johto, made friends, travelled with Brock and Misty along with Pikachu of course, got all badges and went for the Silver Conference (Johto League). Instead of getting to Top 16, He managed to get Top 8 and finally beat his long time rival, Gary Oak.

* * *

We now join Ash Ketchum now relaxing in Pallet Town thinking of what region to go next

"Hey Pikachu, do you know what region should we go next?" Ash asked

Pikachu just shook his head, not knowing where to go

Ash sighed "If only there was a sign to tell me what region to go next"

As if on cue, Ho-oh flew by and headed to the south-west of Kanto

Ash stood there amazed by the sight, He managed to see Ho-oh not once, not twice, but thrice

"…Ho-oh…." Ash mumbled the words and noticed that it's telling him where to go next

* * *

**ASH'S POV**

_At Professor Oak's Lab_

Ash knocked at the door to be greeted by his friend and companion, Tracey

"What's up Ash?" Tracy asked me "Looking for Professor Oak?"

"Yeah!" I said "Is he here?"

"Hold on Ash, I'll get him for you"

"Thanks Tracey"

_5 minutes later…_

"Hello Ash, Need something?" Prof. Oak asked

"Do you know what region that lies in the south-west of Kanto?" I asked with a hint of curiosity

"Well my boy, the region you're talking about is the Hoenn Region"

"Hoenn? I think I've heard of it somewhere before"

"You did face Harrison from Hoenn during the Silver Conference Ash" Tracey said

"Aside from that, I heard it earlier before I went on a Journey, I can't remember it though"

"I'm sure you will remember it someday Ash, Are you planning to go there?"

"Of course Professor, nothing like a new journey to go!" I pump his fist in the air and Pikachu mimic Ash's movements

"Good luck in getting to the Hoenn League Ash, I'm rooting for you"

"Thanks Tracey, I'll win the Hoenn League this time" I said

"Pikachu Pikapika!" Pikachu exclaimed and doing its signature move

"Are you going to bring the other pokemon you have Ash?"

"Sorry Professor, but I think I'll just stick using Pikachu, I want to start fresh using my starter pokemon at the beginning and catch some Hoenn pokemon there, I'll see you later Professor!" I said while running through the neighborhood to get to his house.

"Professor, do you think Ash will win this tournament?" Tracey Asked

"Well I hope he will win this League but I'm sure he'll do his best to win, This is Ash we're talking about you know"

"I have no doubts Professor, I'll go tell Ash's pokemon about this"

* * *

_Meanwhile at Ash's house_

"Mom! I'm home is dinner ready yet?" Ash said running through the house

"Pika pika!" Pikachu shouted

" BIG BROTHER!"

Ash turned around to see a 7-year old brunette running towards him wearing a small bow on her head and wearing a red top with a dark-blue skirt and a cute little face that makes people go 'aww'

"Hey there Amelia, where's Mom?" Ash asked

"Mom is out in the backyard garden, can I play with Pikachu?"

" If Pikachu wants to" Ash turned to Pikachu "Will you play with Amelia, Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded happily and jump to Amelia's feet

"I'll see you both later then, I'm going to Mom" Ash went to backyard and turned around to see his little sister and Pikachu having fun together and a smile is visible in his face then walked to his Mom

"Something wrong Ash?" Delia asked

"Nothing's wrong Mom, I'm just asking if dinner is ready?" Ash said

"Of course dear, I'll just go to the kitchen and place the foods in the table"

"Thanks Mom, I have something to talk about after we eat"

"Okay Honey"

Delia and Ash went to the kitchen to prepare for dinner and Ash called his little sister and Pikachu and then they eat.

"How come Big brother eats so fast? He'll eat all of our food"

"Don't worry sweetie, I always cook enough for Ash to be full and us too" Amelia just grinned having known that all of them can eat their food. After dinner, they all talk about Ash's plans

"So Ash, you said you have something to talk about?" Delia asked

"Oh yeah, Mom, I'm going to Hoenn tomorrow" Ash said happily

Delia giggled "You never stop going for adventure don't you?"

"Of course Mom, I love travelling and battling with my friends"

Amelia heard that her brother is leaving tomorrow and she frowned because she'll have no one to play with, especially her big brother and Pikachu will not be here. Delia noticed her daughter upset of Ash leaving so soon and then…

"Ash dear, is it okay if Amelia joins with you in your journey?" Hearing this Amelia turned her frown into a big grin and her eyes sparkled

"I'm okay with it, what more fun to have someone to travel with? You want to travel with me Amelia?"

"YES!" Amelia shouted and a wide grin all over her face

"Okay, Mom help Amelia pack her things while I pack my things, The boat will leave at 10:00 A.M."

"Sure Honey" With that Amelia dashed into her room, excited about going to a journey

"Amelia sure is excited for tomorrow, are you sure you're okay with this Mom?"

"Yes Dear, I wanted to see Amelia happy and going to a journey with you is pretty much okay with me"

"But you do know that you'll be alone while we go on a journey right?" Ash asked with a hint of sadness

"I know dear, I have Mr. Mime here after all so I won't be all alone, and Amelia was frowning when she heard you're going away and I know that she wants to be with her Big brother"

"I need to have a chat with Amelia before we go to bed, is it okay Mom?"

"I won't stop you dear, you're in charge of Amelia as of tomorrow in your journey"

"Thanks Mom"

So Ash got up from the table and proceed to his little sister's room

"Amelia, can you open the door?" Ash asked

Ash heard footsteps from inside and the door opened to see Amelia still having that wide grin

"Amelia, I need to talk to you about some things during our journey"

"Sure Big brother"

"First, I want you to listen to me and follow me because I don't want you to get hurt during our journey okay?" Amelia nodded

"Second, we need to go to Professor Oak's lab tomorrow so don't be late"

"Why are we going to Prof. Oak's lab?"

Ash just grinned and said "You'll get to borrow 3 of my pokemon to help you and they will protect you"

Amelia was so happy to hear that she will get 3 pokemon under her command and the best part is its Ash's Pokemon and she can borrow them as if they were her own

"But Big brother, aren't I allowed to have pokemon? I'm not 10 years old you know"

"Well to start off, you can't enter the League because you don't have a Pokedex and you can only get it when your 10 years old but you can have your pokemon early and I'm sure Prof. Oak won't mind if I can let you bring some of my pokemon but they aren't registered in my team yet, it's your team"

"Can I pick them?" Amelia asked and hey eyes sparkled

"Sure, I did say it was you team, I'm just bringing my Pikachu because he's my starter pokemon but you can select my other pokemon"

"Yay! I got my own pokemon"

"Now now, I didn't say they are YOUR Pokemon but I let you BORROW my pokemon, of course they will listen to you, for this journey"

Amelia just nodded and understood what her big brother meant to say and packed her things

* * *

_The next day_

"Morning Mom!" Ash yawned while making his way to breakfast and saw Amelia still excited, sitting and eating her breakfast

"Morning Big brother" Amelia said with a big hint of excitement. Ash chuckled at the sight of his little sister

"Morning Dear, I have a little gift for both of you and Amelia, I'll show it after we eat breakfast"

Ash and Amelia glanced at each other wondering what the gift is. After breakfast, Delia brought out 2 boxes with Ash's name on one box and Amelia's name on the other. Both of them opened the box and saw new outfits for their journey. Both of them thanked their mother and proceeded to their respective rooms and wore their outfit

Ash wore black shirt with 2 stripes at the part of the stomach covered by a dark blue sweatshirt with a hood behind and a semi circle on the bottom of the sweatshirt, black gloves with a green outline , a light blue pants and black and blue sneakers and a green bag with a circle shaded in red. (This is the Hoenn Outfit which is similar to the Anime)

Amelia wore something simpler, a red colored shirt covered in a light orange sweatshirt with a pokeball design at the mid part of the sweatshirt, a light blue skirt that reached on her knees and a red and blue sneakers, wore red and white gloves and a new bag colored pink with the same design as Ash's backpack. (Let's just say that she likes the color red)

"Oh my, Amelia looks cute in her outfit and Ash looks like a fine young man in that outfit. I knew that it will look good on you two" Delia said with a hint of amazement

"Thanks Mom" Both Ash and Amelia said

"Now you two better run along now, you don't want to get left behind now would you?

"OK, Bye Mom!" Both of them said again

Then Ash and Amelia ran to Prof. Oak's lab to get Amelia's 3 pokemon of her choice

"They grow up so fast" Delia giggled

* * *

_Meanwhile at Prof. Oak's lab_

"Amelia, you have to behave okay?" Amelia nodded

Then somebody opened the door and it was their friend Tracey

"Hello Ash, and hello Amelia, what brings you two here? Is Amelia coming with you Ash?" Tracey asked

"Yeah, Amelia is coming with me and is Professor Oak here? I have something to talk about"

"Sure, just wait for a minute and I'll get him" Tracey left and Ash and Amelia sat on the living room

"Have you figured out who you're bringing?"

"Yup, I'll tell you later"

"What a pleasant surprise, Amelia is here with Ash, anything you need Ash?"

"Yeah Professor, I was wondering if Amelia could bring 3 of my pokemon?"

"I'm sorry Ash, but I'm afraid that is not possible, even if it is your little sister, you have to trade your pokemon with her" Amelia frowned after hearing this and Ash was ashamed of himself and Prof. Oak noticed this.

"BUT, I can let her choose a starter pokemon for her own journey" Prof. Oak said

"WHAT!?" Both Ash and Amelia screamed with joy

"Don't tell anyone that I will let Amelia get her starter pokemon early, I'll tell your mother about this though, so don't worry about going back there"

"Thank you Prof. Oak" Amelia said happily

"There is one problem though" Prof. Oak said with a serious tone

"What's the problem professor?"

"There is only one pokemon that is mature enough on a journey"

"Oh, but I can still pick them right?" Amelia said with a hint of curiosity

"No, the pokemon aren't enough to go on with a trainer"

"So there's one choice isn't it?" Ash asked

"That's the bad part but there is a good part in it" Prof. Oak exclaimed

"Then can we see the pokemon?" Amelia asked

"Sure, follow me"

Ash and Amelia followed Prof. Oak to the part of the lab where they can choose their starter pokemon

"Good times we share in this place right Pikachu?" Ash chuckled remembering

"Pika!" Pikachu understood what Ash said, both remembering the part where Ash and Prof. Oak got shocked when Pikachu used thundershock at that moment

"Well here we are" Prof. Oak said

"So I will choose either Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Charmander?" Amelia asked

"Not exactly Amelia, as I said, they are not mature enough"

"So who is this pokemon Professor?" Ash asked

Prof. Oak chuckled while grabbing the pokeball "I'm sure you'll be amused at this one Ash" Prof. Oak then threw the pokeball and out comes the pokemon.

The Pokemon is smaller than Pikachu, and it's ears are has an outline of black, it's neck has a collar of black and it's tail is black, the other parts are all light yellow and has a pink cheeks.

"Pichu?" the pokemon said

"Oh cool, it's a Pichu, Pikachu, go on and say Hi!" Ash said and Pikachu jumped from his shoulder to the table where the pokemon is

"It's even better than the Starters! I have the pre evolved form of Pikachu!" Amelia squealed with delight

"Wow, Amelia knows a lot pokemon already and she's not yet even 10 years old, Did she learn from you Ash?"

"Yup, she asked me what pokemon I have encountered every time I got home"

The Pichu was chatting happily with Pikachu and noticed the young girl and Pichu jumped from the table and into the young girl's shoulder and rubbed it's cheeks with the young girl's cheeks. Amelia giggled and picked up the Pichu from her shoulders and looked at it with smile and Pichu returned it back wagging it's little tail

"The Pichu looks like it likes Amelia very well, It's also great because Pikachu can guide Pichu since it is the evolution of it and it looks strong too" Ash said

"There is a problem with that Pichu though" Professor Oak chuckled

"What is it?"

"It is similar to your Pikachu, it HATES being in its Pokeball"

Then Ash and Prof. Oak shared a good laugh on the similarity of the Pichu and Pikachu

"What's so funny Big brother?" Amelia asked

"I just know how similar my Pikachu and Pichu. They both don't like pokeballs"

Pikachu smiled in delight and then shared a laugh with it's trainer

"Pika-pikachu? (You don't like pokeballs too?)" Pikachu asked Pichu

"Chu pipi Pichu (Yeah, I hate it inside)" Pichu answered

"Pikachu Pikapika (We really are similar)"

"So Amelia, you okay to go with Pichu?" Prof. Oak asked

"Yes Professor Oak, I love Pichu and he also loves me"

"Well then here's Pichu's pokeball" Prof. Oak gave the pokeball

Pichu took a step backward and stay away from his pokeball, afraid of going back

"Don't worry Pichu, I won't put you in the pokeball. I'm doing the same thing with Big brother" Amelia reassured the Pichu and Pichu smiled and climbed onto her shoulder

"Okay then, here's your pokedex and 5 pokeballs. You know what they both do right?" Prof. Oak asked

Amelia nodded happily "Pokeballs are used to catch other pokemon and the Pokedex records the pokemon you see and gives information about it"

"Smart girl, You learned from you Brother alright" Prof. Oak chuckled

Ash nodded in agreement and glanced at the clock, it's already 9:30 and whoa what!? "Oh no, Amelia let's hurry, We're going to be late"

"Right big brother, Let's go" Amelia ran with her brother

"They really are siblings" Prof. Oak chuckled at the sight of Ash and Amelia running with a Pikachu and Pichu on their shoulders

* * *

After 20 minutes of running they made it to the boat and went to their room panting heavily

" I knew… I… should've… just … " Ash didn't finish his sentence and lay down on his bed

Amelia was on her bed playing with her Pichu and Pikachu joined with them. Ash smiled at the sight of his little sister having fun with her pokemon and amazed at the fact that she is already a pokemon trainer.

"So Amelia, now that we're here why don't you battle with me and Pikachu against you and Pichu?"

Amelia nodded confidently and Pichu looked at Pikachu with confidence and Pikachu smirked and agreed

"Okay why don't we battle at the deck, we don't want to destroy the room"

A minute later, they arrived at the deck and then stood against each other with their eyes locked onto each other, Pikachu and Pichu share their master's feelings and waited for the signal

"Okay sis, are you ready?" Ash asked

"Yes Big brother, I am ready" Amelia answered back

"You know Pichu's moves right?"

"I studied Pichu while we were at our room so let's get started"

"Okay, you go first" Ash smirked

Amelia nodded "Pichu, Quick attack"

"Pikachu use Quick attack as well"

Pichu and Pikachu obeyed their trainer's command and moved fast, Pikachu and Pichu collided and amazingly they both were even at strength and speed since they collided at the center of the field

'Wow, Amelia's Pichu really is strong and it's speed is also fast' Ash thought "Pikachu use Thunderbolt"

"Pichu dodge it!"

Pikachu unleashed it's electricity at Pichu and tried to dodge the attack but Pikachu's attack hits it's leg and Pichu barely dodged it, it was hit but it did little damage because of it's speed

"Pikachu agility"

"Pichu stay strong and use agility as well"

Both pokemon understood and used agility to increase the speed

"Pikachu use Iron tail" (Just assume that they learned moves after their journey at Sinnoh but not learned moves at Unova region)

"Pichu use Quick attack to dodge and use Thundershock at Pikachu"

Pikachu tail turned into iron and ran to Pichu as fast as he can and tried to hit it but Pichu was quick and easily dodged the Iron Tail and used his Thundershock straight to Pikachu and it was a direct hit but Pikachu received little damage

"Pikachu Quick attack into Iron Tail"

Amelia knew Pichu can't avoid it so then "Pichu deflect that Iron Tail using your Iron Tail"

"Wait what?!" Ash exclaimed

Pikachu without hesitation, used Quick attack and charged his Iron Tail and tried to hit Pichu with the Iron Tail and Pichu used his Iron tail to deflect it back but Pikachu's force was stronger and sent Pichu to Amelia's side

"Wow, I never thought that Pichu can use Iron Tail, I knew it was strong" Ash said "But it ends here! Pikachu finish it with Volt Tackle!"

Amelia smirked "You'll be surprised Big Brother because Pichu knows this as well, Pichu finish this battle with Volt Tackle as well!"

The 2 pokemon rushed into each other, both covered in a yellow aura and lightning surrounded them both. When they both collided a huge cloud of dust appeared and neither knew who was down for the count but they knew there can only be one victor. They both heard a big **THUD** but no one knew who was it. The dust was cleared and it was revealed that Pikachu was doing a victory pose and Pichu down with swirls in his eyes. Ash and Amelia rushed to Pichu and Pikachu and picked them up

"You win Big brother, but I need to learn more about battling"

"You did great for your first battle, Pichu knows a lot of moves too, I admit I was caught off guard when it knew both Iron Tail and Volt Tackle. It really is powerful, some training will make it better" Ash smiled and took something from his bag.

"Eat this Pichu, you'll be feeling better if you eat it" Ash handed the berry and put it in Pichu's mouth and it's energy went back. Amelia smiled that Pichu was okay

"Big brother what did Pichu eat?" Amelia asked

"It was an Oran Berry, it restores a pokemon's health but not completely"

"Can it be eaten by humans too?"

Ash giggled that Amelia likes to learn more "Of course, let's head back to the room and rest so they also will regain their strength, they gave all what they had in that amazing battle"

"Sure" Amelia nodded in agreement

'I know that I've heard of Hoenn before, I just can't remember why I heard of it' Ash thought while going back to their room 'Ah well, I'll remember it when I get there'

"Hey big brother" Amelia asked and stop in her tracks

"What is it Amelia?" Ash asked stopping and looking Amelia

"I'm hungry" Amelia sheepishly rubbed the back of her head and as if on cue, Ash and Amelia's stomach made a sound signaling their hunger.

Ash and Amelia laughed and head to the cafeteria and take some food and went to their table and ate, Ash and Amelia quickly ate their food so fast that many people looked at them and sweat-dropped at the sight. Pikachu licking the bottle of Ketchup without a care in the world and Pichu eating a burger.

"Hey Big brother, why does Pikachu likes ketchup so much?" Amelia asked

"I seriously do not know" Ash and Amelia looked at Pikachu and Pikachu took a step back turning his head a little and sweat-dropped while rubbing the back of his head. Luckily, Ash and Amelia just shrugged it off and returned to their room. Amelia, Pichu, and Pikachu were playing a game of tag and Amelia was it and chased the 2 pokemon while Ash went out of their room's balcony and his hands on the rail and looking at the stars of the night and later, Pikachu joined his trainer and Amelia slept with Pichu.

"Hey Pikachu, What do you think the Hoenn region looks like?" Ash asked his fellow companion

"Pika" Pikachu said while he shook his head looking like that he didn't as well

Ash sighed "I wonder what pokemon is there, I hope we meet some cool friends and make great rivals, I wonder if Amelia will also do Gym Battles. Do you think that she would also do that?"

"Pi" Pikachu said while nodding happily

"Well, whatever she wants to do, I'll wish her good luck with it"

Ash and Pikachu went back inside the room and looked at Amelia and Pichu sleeping comfortably. Ash and Pikachu approached them and tucked Amelia and Pichu in.

"Sweet dreams Amelia and Pichu" Ash said softly and kissed Amelia in her forehead. Amelia smiled while sleeping

"Pika" Pikachu said softly and patted Pichu and Pichu smiled similar to his trainer

Ash and Pikachu giggled at the sight of the two smiling while in their sleep. Ash and Pikachu then lay down on the bed and stare at ceiling thinking about tomorrow. Pikachu lay in Ash's stomach and Ash scratched at Pikachu's right ear and Pikachu cooed happily

"Good night buddy" Ash said

"Pika" Pikachu licked his trainer's cheek and then they both drifted to sleep


	3. Chapter 3: A new girl

**Hey there, this the 3rd part on Destined Fate, I hope you like it and leave a review if you like**

* * *

_The next day…_

Ash woke up with his partner Pikachu, realizing that it's morning, he checked the clock and it says 9:00 A.M. he looked at his little sister's bed to see that she wasn't there and then he... wait a minute, AMELIA IS NOT ON HER BED!

"What the!"Ash hurriedly went out of the room as well as Pikachu looking for both Amelia and Pichu

"AMELIA! PICHU!" Ash shouted their names "PIKACHU! PICHU!" Pikachu said as well

"Pidgeotto dodge and use Steel Wing" Ash heard someone calling moves and went to check it out

As Ash saw Pidgeotto using Steel Wing he quickly glanced at the trainer and it appears to be one of the sailors and then looked at his opponent which happens to be Amelia

"Heh, Amelia is having another pokemon battle Pikachu, what do you say we watch the battle?"

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed and watched Pichu battle

"Pichu dodge it and land unto Pidgeotto's back"

Pichu dodged successfully and somehow got unto the Pidgeotto's back

"Pidgeotto shake that mouse off" The sailor shouted

"Pichu! Thundershock into Iron Tail"

Pidgeotto tried to shake off Pichu but Pichu stayed strong using Thundershock and then Pidgeotto cried in pain and was immobilized and at the same time, while Pichu kept using Thundershock, It used Iron Tail to slam it into the ground and dust appeared covering both the Pokemon

"Pidgeotto!" The sailor cried

When the dust cleared, Pichu was standing on the unconscious Pidgeotto and made a signature move and happily danced around. Amelia grabbed Pichu and embraced it and both cheered for their victory

"Pidgeotto Return" The sailor returned Pidgeotto into the pokeball "That was a nice battle there little girl, where'd you learn to battle like that?"

"I learned to battle because of my Big Brother" Amelia said happily

Both Amelia and the Sailor shook hands and heard some clapping from one person. The person then approached the two trainers and then

"That was a great battle Amelia"

"Big Brother! You were watching me battle?" Amelia asked

"Yup, I must admit, that you have gotten better than yesterday I thought Pichu couldn't win but you sure proved me wrong" Ash chuckled

"HEY! I had the type advantage you know" Amelia then argued with Ash

"Calm down, It's not all about Type advantages and disadvantages, sometimes you can beat an opponent with the type advantage as long as you find out how to" Ash said

"Then I still have to learn more" Amelia cheered

"So you're her brother?"the sailor asked

"Yep, That's me" Ash smiled

"How about we battle? One on one?" the sailor smirked

"Sounds good, You ready Pikachu?"

"Pikapi!" Pikachu jumped from the trainers shoulder then head to the battle field

"Okay we're ready!" Ash said

"Okay then, Come on out, Mightyena!"

A dark hound with vicious fangs came out from the pokemon, it howled to intimidate his opponents but Pikachu and Pichu weren't affected

"Who's that Pokemon?" Ash asked no one and the opened the Pokedex

"Mightyena, the dark hound pokemon, In the wild, MIGHTYENA live in a pack. They never defy their leader's orders. They defeat foes with perfectly coordinated teamwork." That was what the pokedex said

"A Hoenn pokemon huh? Okay Pikachu you ready?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded

"Okay then, Mightyena use shadow ball" The Sailor said

"Pikachu dodge it and use Thunderbolt" Ash commanded

The Hound then released a ball with violet aura and black electricity and send it to Pikachu unfortunately, Pikachu was way fast and successfully dodged without breaking a sweat then released a flow of electricity directly to Mightyena.

"Mightyena try and dodge"

Much to the trainer's dismay, It wasn't able to dodge and took the attack head on, it howled in pain and the trainer gritted his teeth and then commanded

"Mightyena Quick attack into Bite!"

"Pikachu Agility to Iron Tail"

Pikachu then raised it's speed and Mightyena Charged straight into Pikachu and opened it fangs, Pikachu knew that he can dodge the attack and then started to disappear and appear onto the field over and over again making the Mightyena's attack useless. Mightyena spin around and tried to find Pikachu but instead, it got hit by the Iron tail and took it Head-on making it to go flying to the air and land harshly into the ground

"Mightyena try to get up, and use Flamethrower"

"Pikachu finish it with Quick attack into Volt Tackle"

MIghtyena struggled to stand up but managed and used flamethrower but Pikachu dashed straight with a white trail behind and turned into yellow thus transformed into Volt Tackle and it's power and speed increased making it able to dodge the flamethrower and hit it's mark. Dust appeared for a short while and saw Pikachu stranding on Mightyena and doing it's victory pose.

"Mightyena Return" The Sailor said "You did great, Thanks a lot"

"Nice work Pikachu" Ash exclaimed

"Pipikachu" Pikachu said then climbed onto Ash's shoulder

"You did great out there and Pikachu's strength is awesome" The sailor took out a hand for a handshake

"Thanks, that's my first battle with a Hoenn pokemon " Ash then took the hand and shake their hands

"BIG BROTHER! That was awesome!" Amelia then congratulated her big brother

"Thanks Amelia, Let's go have our breakfast, I'm starving" Ash said

"I'll see you two later then, my break is over, thanks for the battle!" The sailor said waving goodbye

"Thank you too!" Both Ash and Amelia said while waving goodbye

Then Ash and Amelia headed to the cafeteria and ate breakfast along with Pikachu and Pichu, then the captain said that the boat will land in 30 minutes which is 10:00 A.M exactly 24 hours of riding the boat.

* * *

_Somewhere from the woods of Littleroot Town_

A girl about 10 years old riding a bike enjoying the great outdoors or travelling and going to Littleroot Town to get her first pokemon.

"Yes! I'm getting my first pokemon today and I'm going to travel" The girl said cheerfully

"Duskull!" A pokemon named Duskull appeared at the side of the brunette making her scream in astonishment

"WAH!" The girl screamed and lost control of the bike which results in hitting her head into the tree

"I knew I should've wore a helmet" was all the girl said and then fell to the ground

"Duskull? Duskull" The ghost pokemon then disappeared from thin air and then went away

"Truth is, I don't like Pokemon" The brunette said and got out of the woods and saw the ocean "But the travelling? I just love it!" She then rode away with her bike to Professor Birch's lab

* * *

_At the Harbor…_

"YAY! We're here!" Amelia shouted happily

"Take it easy, we're going to Professor Birch's Lab first, that's what Professor Oak said"

"I don't mind, As long as we're here" Amelia giggled then ran

"Hey that's not the way to Professor Birch's Lab!" He then chased Amelia with Pikachu clinging to the shoulders "What am I going to do with that girl?" Ash sighed and finally caught up with Amelia

"Hey Big brother? Do you know where Professor umm….."

"Birch. Professor Birch"

"Yeah, that guy's lab?"

"I don't know" Ash laughed nervously causing Amelia, Pikachu and Pichu to sweat-drop "Let's go to a phone booth and ask Prof. Oak" Amelia just nodded in understanding and followed Ash. They reached a phone booth and dialed Prof. Oak's number and on the screen Prof. Oak answered

"Ah if isn't Ash, I believe you reached Littleroot town?" Prof. Oak asked

"Yeah and we were-"

"Battling and Pichu and I won!" Amelia shouted interrupting Ash

"Oh? Is that true Ash?" Prof. Oak then asked Ash with his eyes in astonishment

"Not really, they lost but still I'm amazed that Pichu knew Iron Tail and Volt Tackle"

"What?!" Prof. Oak exclaimed "Pichus aren't supposed to learn those moves so quickly"

"Well my Pichu knew them when we got him from you!" Amelia said

"Hmm…. I can get Professor Birch to get some samples from Pikachu and Pichu"

"Oh right, before Amelia here _interrupted _our talk" Amelia just sheepishly scratch the back of her head and giggled while Ash just sighed "Where is Professor Birch's lab?"

"Prof. Birch's lab is right on that hill, did you see it?"

"You mean that normal looking house on the hill?" Ash asked

"Yes, that's Professor Birch's lab"

"Ok. Thanks Professor Oak" Ash said

"Bye Professor! And Pichu says Bye!" Amelia said

Professor Oak chuckled at the girl "Have a safe journey you two and good luck"

With that, their talk has been ended and both of them made their way to Prof. Birch's lab. A matter of minutes later, they both got to the lab and knocked on the door which was opened by a man in a lab coat.

"Hi, we're Ash and Amelia Ketchum, are you Professor Birch?" Ash asked

"I'm sorry but Professor Birch is out on a Field work, he'll be back later though, the name is Joshua, Professor Birch's Lab Assistant, have you two been expected by Professor Birch?"

"I don't know, we're here because Prof. Oak said so and saying that he'll get samples from our Pikachu and Pichu that will be delivered by Prof. Birch"

"Oh you two are from Kanto sent by Prof. Oak? We've been expecting you, Oh where are my manners please come in, make yourselves at home" Ash and Amelia then got inside and sat down on the couch at the lobby and Amelia is playing with her Pichu and Pikachu.

"Would you two like something to drink?" Joshua asked

"Oh no, we don't want-"

"I'D LIKE SOME ICE TEA!" Amelia said quickly interrupting Ash. Pichu and Pikachu also wanted Ice Tea

Ash sighed "Sorry about that, my sister is always outgoing"

"It's okay, how about you?"

"I'll just have some Ice Tea as well, If it's okay with you that is" Ash said plainly

"Sure, I don't mind, Prof. Birch will come by in a few minutes"

"Thank you" Ash and Amelia said while Pichu and Pikachu bow their heads in appreciation

"It's no big deal" With that Joshua went to the kitchen and prepared some Ice Tea

Ash sighed "Amelia, next time don't take advantage over people's hospitality okay?"

Amelia just stuck out her tongue playfully and giggling while Ash sighed again and sweat-dropped

A minute later Joshua came back with 4 ice teas in a tray. Amelia quickly grabbed one and Ash normally took the others and gave the other two glasses to Pikachu and Pichu

"I'll be at the lab, if you need me, just call" Joshua said and Ash nodded then Joshua went inside the lab

* * *

_15 minutes later…_

The door opened and revealed another man with a lab coat with a bag and a face with a mustache

"Joshua! I'm here" The man shouted and quickly noticed the two people with a Pikachu and Pichu

"Oh sorry about that kids, My name is Professor Birch and I take it you two are Ash and Amelia Ketchum?"

"Yes we are, sorry for suddenly showing up here before you Professor Birch" Ash said

"Nah, it's okay, we've been expecting your arrival here Ash, Prof. Oak gave us a call while I was out on a field work, is that the Pikachu and Pichu that Prof. Oak said?"

"Yes, this my Pichu which is also my starter pokemon and that's Big brother's Pikachu which is also Big brother's starter pokemon" Amelia said cheerfully

"Oh, aren't you a young one, is she already trainer?" Prof. Birch asked Ash

Ash sighed "Amelia, Professor Oak said that you shouldn't say that you're already a pokemon trainer and Yes, Amelia is already Pokemon Trainer and got her starter pokemon, Pichu yesterday from Prof. Oak"

"Well then she must be a great pokemon trainer, how old is she Ash?"

"She's just 7 years old, I let her join with me on a journey in Hoenn since she wants to come here with me, we never did expect that Prof. Oak will make her a Pokemon trainer when we went there"

"Well he must be thinking that she will make a great pokemon trainer since she already got a started and a Pokedex"

"Is it allowed to be a trainer even before turning 10 Professor?" Ash asked

"It is allowed but that is up to the Professor in charge" Prof. Birch explained "Hm... aren't you Ash that got to the Top 8 of the Silver Conference?"

"Yeah, that's me" Ash proudly said

"Oh, that's why he made Amelia an early pokemon trainer, Prof. Oak has told many other professors about you Ash, he said that you are his greatest pokemon trainer that came to him although, aside from the first day you got Pikachu" Prof. Birch chuckled

"Yeah, Pikachu zapped me and Prof. Oak that day" Ash joined in chuckling

"Well enough chit chat, would you mind if I take samples of hair and electricity from them?"

"Sure" Both Ash and Amelia nodded

"I'll be back later, come on Pikachu and Pichu, we got work to do" Prof. Birch said while Pikachu and Pichu ran to the Professor's side

"Big Brother, will they be okay?" Amelia asked

"Don't worry Amelia" Ash reassured his little sister "They'll be alright, after all, Professor Birch knows what he is doing"

"Then I trust Prof. Birch" Amelia smiled

Ash just giggled at the sight of Amelia's cheerfulness. They waited patiently for 15 minutes and then Prof. Birch along with Pikachu and Pichu made their way back to Ash and Amelia

"Good news, and there's no bad news" Prof. Birch said

"What's the good news Prof. Birch?" Ash asked

"It appears that Pikachu and Pichu are actually brothers"

"WHAT!?" Ash and Amelia asked excitingly

"This really is a coincidence the sibling's starter pokemon are actually siblings as well" Prof. Birch let out a chuckle

"Pikachu, did you already know this back at Professor Oak's Lab?" Ash asked

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded happily

"Then you too Pichu? Did you know too?" Amelia asked

"Chu Pichu" Pichu nodded happily like Pikachu

Then suddenly the walls at the lobby exploded and dust appeared, and then a metallic pink colored glove grabbed Pikachu

"PIKAPI!" Pikachu cried

"PIKACHU! HANG ON!" Ash said running outside the broken wall followed by Amelia and Professor Birch

"Who are they?!" Both Amelia and Professor Birch said in unison

"Well, they don't know us, then shall we?" A woman with a long red-violet hair said

"I agree" A blue haired man said

"Then let us start right away" a cat pokemon exclaimed

"TEAM ROCKET! GIVE ME BACK MY PIKACHU!" Ash shouted angrily

"Listen, is that a twerpish voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"And in your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet"

"When everything is worse our work is complete"

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie"

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James"

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth's the name"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place"

"We're Team Rocket…"

"And we're in your face" All team Rocket members shouted (Yeah I used the Sinnoh motto combined with a little Unova motto at the names, I know it's Hoenn but I like their motto like this)

"Dang it, Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu unleashed massive electricity which sadly didn't affect the metal glove

"Hahaha, You think that would work?" Jessie said

"We thought of plugging that quirk" James said

"We knew that the glove won't do harm"

"We bought it and it works like a charm"

"That smell of victory is just so sweet"

"We got Pikachu, our work is now complete"

"And with that, see ya twerps!" Meowth said

"Now consider that as a bonus hearing 2 mottos in one encounter" James said

"Now why the hell would that count as a bonus?" Ash shouted

Meowth observed the people on the ground "Say, weren't there a little girl with a Pichu a while ago?"

"Huh? Your right, she and that pokemon just disappeared" Jessie said

"PICHU! IRON TAIL LET'S GO!" Amelia shouted

Pichu used Iron Tail and hit the metal glove which was broken releasing Pikachu from the grip

"HEY! WE STOLE THAT PIKACHU FAIR AND SQUARE!" Jessie, James and Meowth exclaimed

"There's no fair and square in stealing Pokemon!" Ash shouted

"Ready Big brother?" Amelia asked. Ash nodded

"USE THUNDERBOLT/THUNDERSHOCK!" Both Pikachu and Pichu done what they have been told and hit Team Rocket's balloon and exploded sending the team to fly in mid air

"Did that little girl just say "Big brother" to the twerp?" James asked

"Yes, she did, she must be that twerp's little sister" Jessie said

"Gee, you think? What surprises me is that she's already a pokemon trainer" Meowth said

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket shouted

"Pikachu, are you alright buddy?" Ash asked his companion

"Pikachu!" Pikachu reassured his trainer

"Thanks Amelia, you did great" Ash thanked her little sister

"I don't want anyone stealing my and big brother's pokemon " Amelia smiled

"Um…. Professor Birch?" Joshua said

"Yes? Something wrong?" Prof. Birch asked

"Umm…. Did the electricity came from here?"

"Yes, we were fighting off crooks who almost stole Ash's Pikachu"

"Um… the new trainer we were expecting is now here and uh…"

"L-let me guess, is the new trainer a g-girl?" Ash asked stuttering

"Yeah, and um…"

"L-let me guess another one, did it happen that t-the g-girl's b-bike has been ah… you know… f-fried?" Ash asked while stuttering again

"Uhuh, we were surprised when the electricity fried her bike" Joshua said much to Ash's dismay

"Uh-oh, A-Amelia! W-we should g-go a-apologize for destroying her b-bike" Ash said

"Okay" Amelia smiled. 'Why on earth must this happen everytime I go on another adventure?' Ash asked in his thought

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Lobby…_

"I can't believe this!"An angry brunette exclaimed "I didn't pay attention to my bike for one minute and then the next was my bike, fried"

"Ex-excuse me?" A boy said

The brunette then turned around and saw a boy with a little girl walking towards her

"Can I help you?" The brunette asked

"By any chance, t-that y-your b-bike was f-fried?" Ash stuttered

"Yes! And I am so angry right now!" The brunette said with a furious voice

Ash then took a step back bowing his head without looking up and said "S-sorry for d-destroying you bike"

"IT WAS YOU!?" The girl then stood up and took multiple steps forward towards the raven-haired boy

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Ash said still taking few steps back

"Hey now! Don't blame him, he just protected his pokemon from a bunch of thieves" Prof. Birch said

The brunette looked deep into the boy's auburn eyes and saw a hint of fear in that boy's eyes "Fine, I'll forgive you this time" with that, she walked away facing Professor Birch and Ash sighed in relief

"Hey Professor Birch, I'm here for my starter pokemon" the brunette said

"A starter pokemon!? Cool, can I come?" Ash asked the professor and earning a death glare from the girl straight to him that look like 'I'll deal with you later' sort of glare. Ash then stood there whistling and many sweats dripped from his face.

Professor let out a laugh because seeing Ash in fear while a girl is giving him a death glare was pretty much hilarious, for him of course " Alright, Ash and Amelia you can come and watch the starter pokemon". Amelia jumped up and down due to her excitement and Ash _calmly_ approached both the Professor and the other brunette still making eye contact with him but what Ash didn't know was that the girl was staring in wonder and confusion. And she shrugged it off knowing that this was no time to be staring in space because it's s time to choose her starter pokemon.

"Alright then, follow me to the lab" with that the 3 people along with Pikachu and Pichu followed the Professor. "Alright May, here's the 3 starter pokemon you'll be choosing" Professor then threw the 3 pokeballs in the air and out comes the pokemon inside

The first pokemon that came was a pokemon with a cool-looking attitude and is a gecko-like pokemon, a grass type with a twig in its mouth, the second one was a pokemon walking in four legs with an orange cheeks with each side having 2 orange broad lines and has a fin in the head which also acts as a radar like what the pokedex says, and lastly the third pokemon was cute and it looks like a little chicken, a chick to be exact, with a flame-like hair on the top.

"May, these will be the 3 pokemon you'll be choosing. That one is Treecko, that one is a Mudkip and the last one is a Torchic. Treecko is a grass-type, Mudkip is a Water-type and Torchic is a Fire-type. Which one will you choose?" Professor Birch asked

"Cool, the Treecko looks awesome and it's intimidating" Ash said in amazement. The treecko smiled a little earning a praise from the raven-haired boy. Then it sent an intimidating look at the girl choosing a pokemon which cause the girl to jump a little. "That one is creeping me out" the brunette said

Then the brunette looked at the Mudkip in a weird way which made the pokemon fire a water gun at the brunette which also took a step back and her hair and bandanna was soaking wet. Ash, Amelia, Pikachu and Pichu chuckled at the brunette and in the end sending another glare at Ash which also made Ash wince and shaking, Amelia looked at Ash standing still and shaking, which made Amelia tilt her head a little with Pichu doing the same at his brother, Pikachu.

Then she looked at the Torchic and it jumped of the table which made the girl jump a little from the sudden move of the pokemon and Torchic rubbed her head on the trainer's foot. "Well this one doesn't seem so bad. Okay then I choose Torchic" She then lifted the pokemon in her hands and the pokemon smiled in delight which also she returned the smile.

"Okay then, here's Torchic's pokeball, and here's your pokeballs and Pokedex, you know what they do right?" Professor Birch asked. The girl nodded "Ash and Amelia, we need you two here for awhile because there is one more experiment and I need one last sample from both of your pokemon, is it okay for both of you?" Ash and Amelia nodded "Great you three can stay for awhile and I have something for May, you three can start getting along for a while and I'm gonna start the sample and find the thing"

* * *

_At the lobby…_

Ash stay silent still sweating hard who seem that he can't calm done and Amelia was looking at her Big Brother sweating hard, she then look at the girl beside her who seemed to be still furious about the fried bike. An awkward silence has happened and it still haven't been 2 minutes. Amelia sighed and decided to break the silence.

"Hey what's your name?" Amelia asked the girl beside her

"Huh? Oh sorry, My name's May Maple" May said

"That's a cute name" Amelia giggled "I'm Amelia Ketchum and this…" At the time she said _this _she pulled Ash snapping out of his fear "… is Ash Ketchum, My Big brother" Amelia smiled

"H-hi" Ash said in a feared tone

"Um…. Hi?" May said 'Ash? I swear I could've heard his name before, was he the guy that keeps showing up in our house challenging Dad? No, it's not him, he doesn't have a little sister or a sibling' May deep in thought still analyzing who Ash is

'This is weird, I heard Amelia asking her name and she said that her name is May Maple, I heard that name before as well, May but I still can't seem to remember like knowing that I heard of Hoenn before. Maybe there is a connection with my knowledge of this girl and Hoenn' Ash also deep in thought

Amelia kept making glances at both Ash and May who still can't stop staring at each other's eyes. Amelia was still wondering why they are staring at each other and tilt her head in confusion and then she sighed, she can't take it anymore and decided to break the silence again by shouting…

"GEEZ! CAN'T YOU TWO STOP STARING EACH OTHER! YOUR FACES ARE ALMOST TOUCHING!" and with those words, Ash and May snapped out of their trance and blinked twice and saw that their face were 2 centimeters apart. This caused the two people too blush a deep red and sat back down facing the opposite direction where the other is.

'What the hell just happened? I was in a trance of some sort and then the next thing I knew we almost touched faces' at this thought Ash blushed a deeper red once more which at the same time May blushed also at the same color. Of course, Amelia noticed their faces we're all red and again Amelia sighed and patiently waited for Pikachu and Pichu to be done with the tests.

After what seemed to be a 10 minute silence Prof. Birch arrived with Pikachu and Pichu, they both ran to their respective trainers and then Prof. Birch gave May a letter to her dad that only he and May knows, she then walked out of the lab and was out of their sight.

"So I take it you guys are here and needed a place to stay?" Prof. Birch asked Ash and Amelia

"Yup, we'll go to a Pokemon Center to stay for the night" Ash said

"Huh? Don't you guys know that there is no Pokemon Center in Littleroot Town?"

"WHAT!?" Ash shouted

"Oh boy, If you need to go to a Pokemon Center, act fast and go to Oldale Town right above Littleroot Town, It's a straight route and there's a Pokemon Center there"

"Okay Thanks Professor, Come on Amelia let's go now, we need to hurry to Oldale Town"

"Okay" Amelia just followed her brother and when they went outside

"HEY YOU!" Ash flinched because he knows who that voice is and turned around and saw May running furiously to him and Amelia which was at his side

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not going to let you do that after destroying my bike" May said with an angry voice "You think I will let you off easy because it's just a bike?"

"I told you I'm sorry it was an accident I didn't know your bike was nearby! Please spare me" Ash said much more calmly than the last time he said that

"Ok fine, I'll forgive you for that since crooks were involved and it was an accident, but how am I going to travel? I always hated going alone and now my bike was destroyed, thanks to you" May thought of a way but someone already have an idea

"Why don't you travel with us?" Amelia asked "I'm pretty sure that Big Brother won't mind, do you Big Brother?"

"Not at all" Ash calmly said 'Why does this keep happening to people that their bikes were extra crispy because of me?!' Ash thought

"Um…. Are you all sure that I can come with you?" May asked "Am I not bothering any of you?"

Ash sighed "Yes, we're sure you can come with us, and just for today, you were bothering me but not Amelia, she seemed to like your company isn't that right Amelia?"

Amelia nodded "It's true"

"But you said that I was bothering you" May stated with a hint of sadness

Ash gave a genuine smile all of a sudden "You're right about bothering me but there was one little detail that will probably change the whole statement"

"And what was it" May asked

"You were bothering me but that was only because of a bike, we can travel on good terms and besides…" Ash turned around and walked to Amelia "…I also enjoy your company"

And with that May was happy because she can travel with friends this time and seemed to forget about the bike incident and she didn't care about it and joined Ash and Amelia going to Oldale Town.

* * *

**The next chapter will come by tomorrow if I can finish it. Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4: The Maple Family

**Sorry for not being to upload it yesterday, I got a little busy, but anyways here's Chapter 4. Enjoy**

* * *

_Somewhere on the woods between Littleroot Town and Oldale Town_

"Pikachu, wanna race to Oldale Town?" Ash asked his fellow companion

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded

"Hey slow down will you!" May exclaimed

"What do you mean? Don't you want to get to Oldale Town faster?"

"Yeah but Big brother, I'm already tired" Amelia said

"Pichu pi" Pichu complained

"Then the more reason we run all the way"

"Can't we just walk?" May complained

"I just want to get there before it gets dark" Ash said with a hint of annoyance

"Hmph" May complained "I did have a bike" May rolled her eyes

"Um… you know what? L-let's just walk the rest of the way" Ash rephrased his statement 'Man, if this keeps up I'll be forced every time we do something just because of that fried bike"

"Pika" Pikachu agreed

"That's what I thought you said" May proudly said

"Thank you May" Amelia giggled

"Don't mention it" May giggled

"What's so funny?" Ash asked

"Nothing" Both Amelia and May said

"Pikachu, do you know what's going on?" Pikachu shrugged and Ash sighed "I'll never understand them"

* * *

_3 hours later_

"FINALLY! We reached the pokemon center" Ash cheered "Nurse Joy, could we get a room?"

"Certainly, for how many people?"

"3 people" Ash said plainly

"Here's the key to your room, make yourselves at home" Nurse Joy smile

"Thanks Nurse Joy"

"No problem"

"Pikachu, want to get something to eat?" Ash asked

"Pikachu" Pikachu cheered

"Big brother, can't we go to the room first? I'm tired of walking around" Amelia asked

"Okay fine, but after we get to the room, I'm going back to eat, I'm starving, how about you? Aren't you going to eat?"

"Yeah, I just want to put my heavy bag in the room, isn't that right Pichu?"

"Pichu chupi" Pichu nodded

Ash looked around the pokemon center as if there was something or _someone _was missing

"Hey Amelia, where's May?" Ash asked

"Huh? I don't know, I thought you knew where she is?"

"Don't worry you guys, I'm right here" May said

"Where were you anyway?" Ash asked

"Nowhere at all" May giggled

Ash sighed and shrugged it off, May, Ash and Amelia went back to their room so they can place their heavy bags there, Amelia lay down on her bed once they got there, Pichu as well, Pikachu joined Ash and May who thought of going to eat something.

"So Ash, are you from Littleroot Town?" May asked

"Not really, Amelia and I came from Pallet Town of Kanto" Ash answered

"Pallet Town? I have heard of that place before, my Mom said we've been there for a vacation as well"

"Did you at least remember something while you were there?"

"No, I didn't remember anything from there except just the vacation part"

"Oh" Ash said with a hint of lost hope

"Ash? Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no, it's nothing actually, I just thought that…." Ash stopped talking facing down on his plate

"Thought that what? Ash tell me are you okay, I know we just met but I'm worried about you" May said in a concerned tone

"It's…. It's nothing, forget what I just said, I'll meet you at the room okay?" Ash said with a reassuring smile

May nodded and went back to the room while Ash just sat there still looking down on his empty plate

"Why?" Ash whispered to himself "Why do I get this strange feeling like I known May for a very long time, I can't ask Amelia or Pikachu about this because they just met her…" Ash sighed

"B-big B-brother?" Ash turned around and saw his little sister "Wh-what's wrong with you?"

"Sorry Amelia" Ash stood up and put his right hand on Amelia's head "It's nothing really, Sorry for making you worry" Ash gave a reassuring smile

"Big brother, can you stay with me for a little while? I want to eat now" Amelia smiled

"Sure Amelia, I can't leave you behind, you're my little sister after all"

"Thank you Big Brother"

After Amelia finished eating her dinner, Ash and Amelia went straight to their room, Amelia immediately went straight to bed with Pichu still sleeping after all this time and Pikachu seemed to be sleeping in Ash's bed.

"Sweet dreams Amelia" Ash gave a little kiss on the forehead on Amelia. Ash then went outside the room and headed outside the Pokemon Center and what he doesn't know is that there is one girl following him.

* * *

_Outside the Pokemon Center…_

Ash is lying down on a field of grass looking up on the night sky. It was a strange night for the raven-haired boy, many thoughts came to his mind and yet no answers came

"Hoenn sure is a nice place, just when I arrived I just met a girl who seemed to be someone I know when I was in Pallet Town. It's not really possible right?" Ash asked particularly no one "Sure we just known each other but there is just something about her that made me know that May and my knowledge of Hoenn" Ash sighed

"Umm…. Do you mind if I join you Ash?" A brunette girl asked

Ash turned to where the voice came from and saw a girl who looked beautiful under the rays of the moonlight. "Sure May, you're always welcome, so don't bother asking, just join me if you want to" Ash said, and May nodded and joined Ash lying on the field watching the sky

"You know Ash" May said "We're thinking the same thing right now"

"Hm..? What do you mean?" Ash asked

"You're thinking about Hoenn and Me having a connection of some sort and well… I was also thinking of You and Pallet Town, they do seem to connect since I've been there and I feel like I know you"

"Do you know the reason why?"

"No, for now that is, I think I'll figure it out someday. Was this also worrying you at the cafeteria? You know… that part where you ware staring into your empty plate?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it too, I want to know or remember why I felt this way"

"Tell me Ash, do you really think that I'm a bother to you? I don't want you to be holding back and tell me that I'm not when I am" May said in a gloomy voice

Ash sighed "Well in your mind, what do you think?"

"I think that I am"

"Okay then, tell me, how does your heart feel about you thinking that?"

"My heart?"

Ash nodded "I've been always doing that lately, I think in my mind about things and the next thing I've done is that I confronted my heart and find out if I feel it"

"I don't know… How about you?"

"Well to be honest, I'm thinking in my mind that you are somewhat a bother"

"Oh" May said in a much more gloomy tone

"But in my heart, I feel like it's not, I feel like you're a person that seemed to be important to me and that's why I've been thinking of it"

"Huh? Why do you feel that I am important to you? We just met at Prof. Birch's lab, and we didn't even get along in good terms"

"Remember what you said May? We both think and feel we know each other for a very long time, I also intend to find out why, it maybe a thing in the past but I will find out eventually" Ash stood up and yawned "I'm pretty much tired right now, how about we go back to our room and go to sleep?"

May stood up as well "Yeah sure, I'm tired too"

With that, they want back to their rooms and went to their respective beds

"Goodnight May"

"Goodnight Ash"

* * *

Ash opened his eyes only to find out he wasn't in the Pokemon Center

"Where Am I?" Ash asked himself

"This place… It seems so familiar" Ash looked around and saw 2 kids on the ground rubbing their heads, one look familiar while the other one doesn't

_Ow!" The little boy said "HEY! Watch were your-" _

_He stopped continuing his sentence when he saw a girl that was hurt when they both collided and offered his hand to help her up_

"_I'm sorry" The little girl said "I wasn't watching where I'm going"_

"_Don't worry" The little boy exclaimed "I'm Ash, who are you?"_

"_My name is May, my parents and I are here on a vacation"_

"This… this is Pallet Town, What am I doing here? More importantly how did I get here?" Ash took a step back and realized something "That boy is Me, but then, who is that girl?" Ash couldn't hear the talk of the children but instead they slowly disappeared "What the hell is going on?" Suddenly, a thundercloud appeared out of nowhere "This isn't good" Many yellow lightning appeared and one went haywire and struck Ash

* * *

Ash woke up in an instant and saw Pikachu with a smirk visible in his face

"Pikachu, did you really have to shock me like that?" Ash asked

"Pikapika" Pikachu said while chuckling

Ash sighed "Next time, try to use a Thundershock instead of Thunderbolt, you have interrupted me from a dream" Ash scolded Pikachu "By the way, what time is it?" Ash looked at the clock and it said 8:00 A.M.

"It's a bit early" Ash said "Why did you have to shock me so early?"

"Pikachu Pikapi chu Pika (Well, you wouldn't want to miss breakfast)" Pikachu said

"Heh, you're right about that" Ash said looking at the bed of Amelia and saw she's till sleeping and Pichu as well. He looked at May's bed to see that she wasn't there. "So Amelia is still asleep and May's up huh? Okay then, Pikachu let's go eat"

"PIKA!" Pikachu agreed

While they were walking down the stairs, he saw May talking to Nurse Joy about something

"Hey May, have you finished breakfast yet?" Ash asked

"No, I just woke up 5 minutes ago, I haven't eaten yet" May said

"Oh, why don't we go eat now? Pikachu is hungry as well"

"Oh you go on ahead, I'm not hungry just yet"

"Suit yourself"

Ash and May heard someone talking about a Gym Leader in the next city, as if on instinct Ash joined the conversation

"Excuse me, do you know where the next gym is?" Ash asked

"Yeah, it's on Petalburg City, apparently Oldale Town and Petalburg City is close by, like they are neighbors, but there's still a forest you have to go through" the trainer said

"Oh cool, do you know who the Gymleader is?"

"Yeah, They say his name was-" May interrupted their conversation by dragging Ash out of the talk

"MAY! I was going to get some information, why did you drag me out?"

"Um…." May stuttered 'Come on May, think any reason at all' "I was wondering if you could show me around the Pokemon Center?" 'Well that was a lame excuse, Ash would seriously not fall for tha-'

"Well why didn't you say so? Come on I'll show you around" Ash said making May stop her thoughts

"Wait up Ash" May said 'I can't believe that actually worked, is Ash really taking it seriously?'

After showing May around the Pokemon Center, They both got breakfast and Amelia joined as well (Yeah, she woke up while Ash was showing May around). Pikachu still licking the ketchup bottle and Pichu eating a hotdog this time.

"So Ash, what are you going to do while you're in Hoenn?" May asked

"Probably doing Gym Battles to get to the Hoenn League, How about you Amelia?"

"I don't know, I'll just tag along with Big brother, How about you May?"

"Are you planning to do Gym battles? That's what trainers usually do" Ash asked

"Um… I think so" May said 'I can't let them know I just did this for travelling'

"I thought so, I knew you would do that, and therefore I can call you my travelling companion and rival" Ash grinned

"Um… thanks… I guess" May said

"Okay, now that is all finished, let's go to the next town, If you're all ready that is" Ash said and walked back to their room with Pikachu perched in his shoulders

"Wait up Big Brother" Amelia followed along with Pichu

"Looks like they are getting along so well as siblings, I guess I can't stay here forever" May stood up and joined the 2 to pack up and head to Petalburg City

* * *

_When they reached Petalburg City…_

"Petalburg City, great place as always" May giggled

"Wait a minute, you knew about Petalburg all this time May?" Ash asked

"Y-yeah, ehehe" May stuttered and sweat-dropped

"So you know about the gym leader?"

"N-not really"

"Then tell me at least a little bit about the gym leader"

"Well I heard he is super strong, and also super handsome and…"

"Sounds like you know him a lot"

"Ehehe, I'm gonna go shopping for a while, see ya"

"May wait up, I'm coming with you" Amelia said

"Guys wait!" It was too late though, Ash called but they were already out of sight. Ash sighed and walked around the city until he finally found what he was looking for

"Here's the Petalburg Gym Pikachu, you ready?"

"Pikachu" Pikachu gave a confident smile

Ash went inside the gym and to find that no one was there, no gym leader, no referee.

"Hey! Anybody home? I've come to challenge the Petalburg Gym" Ash exclaimed

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed

"Keep you voices down already sheesh" A short boy wearing a green shirt wearing eyeglasses with a dark blue hair wearing brown shorts and green and white sneakers.

"Who are you?" Ash asked

"Hm..?" the boy opened one of his eyes and then "Wait a minute your Ash from Pallet Town right?"

Ash nodded feeling high that someone knows him

"You lost in the 2nd round of the Silver Conference" the boy said which made Ash to sulk

"Your name don't tell me, your name… is Alf!" with that Ash sulked even more

"It's Ash" Ash corrected the boy

"Pikapi" Pikachu said

"Well you said you came here for a gym battle right?"

"Um… Yeah where's the gym leader?" Ash asked and the boy ran up to the gym leader's side of the field

"Well, you're looking at him"

"Seriously kid? I don't have time for this where the gym leader?"

"I told you I am! Jeez people these days never listen"

"No way, you're kidding me right?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding? Go to the other side of the field and let's start, I don't have all day you know"

Ash walked to the other side of the field "Could you at least introduce yourself and explain the rules? And where's the referee anyway?"

"Calm down will you? I'm Max and we'll have 3 on 3 pokemon battle and the referee has a day off today"

'Wait what? A 3 on 3 battle? But I only have Pikachu with me, and I don't think this kid is a gym leader at all' Ash thought to himself

"So then choose your pokemon!" Max shouted

"Wait a minute, Gym Leaders are supposed to let their pokemon out first then the challenger!" Ash argued

"PIKA!" Pikachu agreed

"No! You choose your pokemon first" Max argued back

"What kind of Gym Leader lets the opponent choose his or her pokemon first?"

"This type of Gym Leader" Max proudly said

"I don't think you're a Gym Leader at all!"

"Says who?"

"Says ME!"

"What are you guys doing?" Both of them turned around to see May

"Oh Hi sis" Max said

"SISTER!?" Ash was surprised

"PIKA!?" Pikachu as well

"Sorry for making you wait Big brother" Amelia said

"No, it was okay" Ash said and saw another 2 figures from the window, one man and another woman who look likes May

* * *

_Inside their House…_

"Sorry for that sudden misunderstanding, I'm Norman Maple, the real Gym Leader" Norman said

"And I'm Caroline Maple, I'm sure you know that I'm her wife" Caroline introduced herself

"I thought so, you weren't a Gym Leader" Ash said eyeing Max

"What? You really think that I would be a Gym Leader? Come on, can't you see I'm too young?" Max said

"I guess, and you said you didn't know the Gym Leader of this city May?"

"Well uhh…. I was planning to surprise you" May said

"Well you managed it alright, My name's Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town" Ash introduced himself

Caroline and Norman exchanged glances on the name that was spoken and smiled at each other and faced to Ash

"Uhh…. Is there something wrong Mr. and Mrs. Maple?" Ash asked

"Not at all, and please call me Norman"

"And please call me Caroline dear"

"Okay, thanks Mr. and Mrs. uh….Norman and Caroline, Hey Norman, what are the Gym's rules anyway?"

"Didn't I tell you that it will be a 3 on 3 Pokemon Battle?" Max proudly said

"Um… Excuse me Norman, is it true what Max said that it will be a 3 on 3 battle?"

"Yes it is"

"Oh man…." Ash sulked

"Why, is there a problem?" Norman asked

"Um… yes, you see, I only have Pikachu with me for the moment"

"HA! Just a Pikachu? No wonder you lost in the 2nd round of the Silver Conference" Max teased

"I told you it was the battle of the Top 8 battle" Ash said while raising a fist on the shoulder level

"Why don't you just call your other Pokemon Big brother?" Amelia suggested

"Yeah Ash, you have a lot Pokemon since you've been at the Silver Conference" Norman said

"Sorry Norman, but I won't call my other Pokemon to help me collect the badges in the Hoenn Region"

"Oh? And why is that?" Caroline asked

"You see, I already planned this from the start, I'm starting over in a new Region, using the Pokemon from this Region except for my starter pokemon, Pikachu, of course, and I'll catch some new Pokemon and they will help me win badges and develop a strong bond between them, making them close to me as much as possible like Pikachu and Me, we develop a strong bond together and we can overcome any obstacles as one, I also can understand what Pikachu is saying and he can understand me, I want to do this with my Pokemon, old and new"

"I can see that you care for your pokemon so much, and it's not a bad thing, I also understand about starting over and getting new friends, is that also what you want to do right?" Norman asked

"Yes, I want to grow strong with them"

"I see, okay then, how about we have a 1 on 1 battle?" Norman asked

"Really Norman? You mean it?"

"Are you sure dear?" Caroline asked

"But it won't be an official Gym Battle"

"I don't mind, I want to see how far Pikachu and I have got"

"Alright then let's go to the field then" Norman smirked

* * *

_At the battlefield…_

"Pikachu, you ready to battle?" Ash asked

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped from the trainers shoulder and onto the battlefield and sparks were made from his cheeks

"Well now, that Pikachu got confidence" Norman said "But I'll crush it's confidence, Vigoroth let's go"

"Vigo roth!"

"Who's that pokemon?" Ash asked no one particularly and his answer came in an unexpected _DING! _'Oh no, that better not be Amelia's pokedex' Ash turned to his little sister and much to his fear, Amelia used her own pokedex "AMELIA!"

_Vigoroth, the wild monkey pokemon, it can't keep still because its blood boils with energy. It runs through the fields and mountains all day to calm itself. If it doesn't, it can't sleep at night. _The pokedex said in a feminine voice

Everyone gasped and Ash gulped "AMELIA IS A POKEMON TRAINER!?" Everyone shouted except for Ash who face palmed and Pikachu and Pichu as well

"Ash? Is Amelia a pokemon trainer?" Norman asked still shocked

"Yes, Amelia is a pokemon trainer" Ash said

"Wait a minute how old is she?" Max asked in disbelief

"Amelia, why don't you tell them yourself?" Ash sighed once more

Amelia nodded. "I'm still 7 years old"

"WHAT!? 7 YEARS OLD!?" Everyone gasped in disbelief

"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! I'M 8 YEARS OLD AND I DON'T HAVE A POKEDEX OR A POKEMON!" Max said in a denial tone

Amelia giggled "Sorry for letting out the secret Big brother"

"Now how am I going to explain this to Prof. Oak, we promised not to tell him" Ash questioned himself

"Don't worry Big brother, I would be found out eventually" Amelia giggled

"Every time you say "Don't worry" That's when I worry the most, How come you can stay so positive anyway?" Ash asked

"That's because I can, now go on with your battle Big brother"

"Alright alright, I'm ready Norman!" Ash exclaimed

"Now isn't that sweet" Caroline smiled "Ash and Amelia get along so well and they are also siblings, I wish that those two will teach you two a thing or two" Caroline looking at her kids and sighed

"Well it's Max fault for being so annoying and starts the fight" May said

"No it's not! Once you see me you start to chase me all of a sudden and then I start running all over the house while you keep on chasing" Max argue back

"Will both of you stop arguing? The battle is about to start" Caroline sighed "I really do like your sibling bond with your brother, Amelia, something that I would like these two to have"

"Big brother always protect me and care for me and I care for big brother too, He makes me feel safe when I'm with big brother and it's fun" Amelia smiled and looked at the battlefield "The battle is starting

"Alright Ash, Your move first" Norman smirked

"Okay then, Pikachu Agility then Quick Attack" Ash commanded

"Vigoroth, take the attack and use Slash" Norman commanded

Pikachu disappeared from the field and reappeared in front of Ash and dashed to Vigoroth in an insane speed, Vigoroth stood still waiting for the impact of the attack and resist it but the speed and power was too much for Vigoroth as it moved backwards

"Wow, your Pikachu is strong Ash, it would take a great amount of strength to make Vigoroth move while trying to endure the damage"

"Pikachu is my starter pokemon you know, don't expect less from him"

"Pika!"

"VigoROTH!"

"Okay then Ash, Vigoroth use Quick attack into Slash"

"Pikachu, Quick attack into Iron Tail"

Both pokemon understood and clashed, The Slash attack was equal to the Iron Tail and neither was budging

"Bad move Ash, you see Vigoroth has another claw, Vigoroth use Slash using your other claw!"

"Oh no, Pikachu Thunderbolt quick!"

Unfortunately for Ash, Pikachu got hit severely from the attack before it could launch an attack an tried to get up, Norman smirked and since it was down, it was his opportunity to hit it again and claim the win

"Vigoroth use slash once more!"

Pikachu couldn't dodge the attack and was sent flying to a wall behind Ash

"PIKACHU!" Ash shouted and dashed to the back of Pikachu and both of them went flying to the wall and Ash collided to the wall softening Pikachu's uh... fall, everyone gasped including Norman, May covered her mouth with both of her hands, she was concerned much more than Max and her Mom, they haven't seen anyone doing that sort of thing for their Pokemon

"PIKAPI!" Pikachu was concerned of Ash

"Don't worry Pikachu, I'm alright" Ash reassured his pokemon and everyone sighed in relief, knowing that the boy was alright

"Pikachu chupika pikapika chu Pikachu Pikapi (When you say "don't worry", that's when I worry the most Ash)"

"Your telling me what I just said to Amelia huh?" Ash chuckled

"ASH! Are you okay?" Norman asked in a concerned tone

"Yeah don't worry, I'm fine" Ash reassured

"WHEN YOU SAY "DON'T WORRY" THAT'S WHEN I WORRY THE MOST" Amelia shouted. Caroline giggled at the sight of the siblings concern of each other

"Heh? You too huh?" Ash chuckled

"Ash, do you still want to continue?" Norman asked

"Yeah" Ash said "Alright Pikachu, let's get back there"

"Pika!" Pikachu gave Ash a confidence smile

"Okay then, Vigoroth use Quick Attack!" Norman commanded

Unfortunately, Vigoroth can't move and electric sparks came out of Vigoroth's Body, it was paralyzed and Ash sees the opportunity to attack and didn't hesitate to command Pikachu

"Pikachu use Quick attack and Iron Tail at the same!" Ash commanded

Pikachu did what he was told and launched himself towards Vigoroth and prepared an Iron Tail, Since Vigoroth can't move, it took the attack head-on, Pikachu hit Vigoroth's head with the Quick attack and quickly hit Vigoroth's head again with the Iron tail causing Vigoroth to struggle to get up

* * *

"Why can't Vigoroth move?" Max asked

"It's Pikachu's ability, Static, if the opposing pokemon hit Pikachu using a physical attack, it will get paralyzed" Amelia said

"Wow Amelia,I'm impressed. Max, it looks like someone younger is better than you and already is a Pokemon Trainer" May teased her brother

"Oh shut up, Why can't I be a Pokemon Trainer early?" Max sulked and May laughed at her brother's dismay

* * *

"Vigoroth try to get up and use Quick attack into Slash" Norman commanded

'Pikachu's tired already, it's better to end it now or Pikachu will collapse' Ash thought "Pikachu finish this battle with Quick Volt (Yeah, I made Ash call silly combo's this time)"

Pikachu nodded and dashed straight to Vigoroth with amazing speed and Vigoroth dashed as well and prepared his two claws to make impact while Pikachu dashed and Yellow aura surrounded Pikachu and left trail of sparks on where he had gone

The 2 pokemon clashed head-on causing massive smoke on the field and winds blew everywhere Ash and Norman stand their ground and didn't close their eyes cause they know how their pokemon battled all their heart out and the trainers wouldn't dare of leaving their eyes on the field. On the other hand, Caroline, Amelia, Max and May shielded their eyes because it was too much for them.

The smoke was cleared in what seemed to be an hour but it was just a minute and saw that two was still standing both panting heavily but Pikachu couldn't take it anymore and was falling down…

* * *

**Hi! I think it was clear who won, I'm not good with cliffhangers but it's a start. I'm making chapter 5 as soon as possible. Yeah, chapter 4 was a little rushed and thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5: A Hint of The Past

**Hey! Sorry for not uploading this for a couple of days, I was out of the house and well, you know the rest. So here's Chapter 5**

* * *

"PIKACHU!" Ash shouted in a concerned tone

After a few seconds everyone heard a big thud. Everyone looked at Pikachu and a sight to behold, Pikachu was barely standing, one paw on the floor and the other on his knee, amazingly was able to continue, they looked at Vigoroth which is on the floor face down.

Norman smiled "Vigoroth is unable to battle, Pikachu wins, the victory goes to Ash Kethum of Pallet Town"

Ash stood there dumbfounded, still recollecting around him, after a few seconds Ash smiled and said "Pikachu! We did it!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu gave Ash his signature victory sign

"Well done Ash, but don't think that I was giving it my all, I focused on making Vigoroth endure the attacks and dealing damage, practically his training"

"If that was just Vigoroth training, then I'm gonna work hard and get my badge the next time we battle Norman"

"Now that's the spirit, I'm looking forward to our battle Ash" Norman took out his hand for a hand shake and Ash didn't hesitate to grab it

"Wow, Ash beat Dad, I'm impressed" May said

"Yeah, but dad didn't give him his all, so if he was, he could've beat Ash without breaking a sweat" Max said

"Hey! If Big Brother got his pokemon during his previous adventure, he will beat your father" Amelia said

"Now now, settle down kids. Shall we go back to the living room?" Caroline asked and everyone nodded in agreement

"Ash, May, both Caroline and I have something important to tell you" Norman said in a serious tone]

"What is it abo-"

Then a hole in the wall appeared out of nowhere, therefore interrupting Ash's sentence and everyone ran outside to see what was the commotion all about

"TEAM ROCKET!"Ash and Amelia shouted in an angry tone "Don't you ever learn?" Ash asked in a mocking tone and May recognized the crooks who destroyed her bike, and who almost stole Pikachu

"Listen, is that a twerpish voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"And in your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet"

"When everything is worse our work is complete"

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie"

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James"

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth's the name"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place"

"We're Team Rocket…"

"And we're in your face" All team Rocket members shouted

"Oh my, it's always a delight to see more friends May made" Caroline said with a smile

"MOM!" May said in disbelief and Ash and Amelia sweat-dropped

"It's always good to have more friends" it was Norman's turn to say that and smiled

"DAD! NOT YOU TOO!" again May said in disbelief and Ash and Amelia face palmed

"Oh no, the pleasure's all ours" Jessie said

"Don't worry we'll take good care of her" James said

"I don't think so, all right Torchic come on out!" May said

"Torchic!" The fire pokemon said

"Oh, so you chose a torchic huh?" Norman asked

"Oh WHAT!? Why did you choose THAT?! I would've thought you'd choose a Treecko instead of this one" Max said while eyeing the pokemon which in result, Torchic pecked Max on his head while Max keep repeating "OW!" over and over again

"Shut up Max, it's my pokemon not yours" May said

"Man, I wish I was already a pokemon trainer, I would've picked a Treecko instead" Max said still eyeing the pokemon and again, got pecked on the head many times

The Team Rocket laughed at Max for getting pecked on the head so many times and James took out Weezing and commanded a smokescreen and then grabbed Pikachu and float away

When the smoke was cleared, everyone looked at the surroundings and noticed that Team Rocket was gone

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted

"Pika?" Pikachu asked with his head tilting a little

"Huh? Pikachu is still here" Ash said

"Pichu is here too" Amelia said

"My pokemon are inside the greenhouse" Norman said

"Did Team Rocket leave empty handed?" Ash asked no one in particular

"OH NO!" May shouted

Everyone turned to May and Ash asked "Something wrong May?"

"TORCHIC IS GONE!" May was shocked and went down on the floor upset of her pokemon went missing

"Don't worry May, we'll find them, I promise" Ash said

* * *

_Meanwhile with Team Rocket…_

"Finally! After all these years, we finally caught Pikachu" James exclaimed

"Yeah! Now why don't we take a look at the fur ball? Jessie asked

"Okay, I'll get the sack" Meowth said

Meowth grabbed the sack and dragged the pokemon from inside to out. But something is wrong with the pokemopn, it was not what they were expecting

"Uh, Meowth, what happened to Pikachu" Jessie asked twitching her eyes

"Maybe uh, he transformed? Hehe…" Meowth said while rubbing behind his head and sweat-dropped

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE? SOME KIND OF IDIOTS!? THAT'S NOT PIKACHU! YOU NITWIT!" Jessie shouted

"Calm down now Jess, It's better than nothing right?" James said while calming her down and sweat-dropped

"NO! IT'S NOT! LOOK AT IT! ITS PATHETIC!" Jessie said and her eyes in rage

Torchic heard that the girl thinks that Torchic is pathetic, and then she took advantage and used Peck on the girl continuously on the head which made the girl cry in pain and frustration

"Hey Meowth, the twerps will look for this pokemon right?" James asked

"Huh? Of course they will, that's why we need to get away now" Meowth said

"But shouldn't this be an opportunity to catch Pikachu as well?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, they will eventually come here and get the pokemon back, don't you think we should put traps around and we can catch Pikachu too"

"Say, that's not a bad idea, so what's the plan?"

James whispered the plan to Meowth while Jessie is still fighting off Torchic. After whispering the plans to Meowth, he agreed to the plan

"Alright let's do it James, how about Jessie?"

"Worry about her later, let's start the plan now"

* * *

_Meanwhile with Ash and the others_

"Hey, did you guys see them?" Ash asked

"Sorry Big brother, couldn't find them" Amelia said

"I can't find the footprints anywhere, they must be professionals" Max said

"That's because they used their hot air balloon, idiot" May said in an annoyed tone

"Oh yeah, that's right then it's time to get the good ol' noggin to-"

"Will you shut up already?" May said hitting Max's head with her fist, quickly interrupting him and he fell down crying while shaking his feet and hands up and down

"Max calm down" Ash said a little concerned

"He's just faking it you know" May said in a matter-of-fact tone

"Well that was getting old already and you would probably notice it by now" Max said while sitting up and adjusting his glasses

"Hey kids! We found out where they are" Norman said while both Caroline and him ran towards them

"Alright then, let's go" Ash said

* * *

_At the place where Team Rocket is…_

"That's their balloon alright" Ash said

"There's Torchic" May said looking at her poor Torchic locked in the cage "I'm coming Torchic" May said and ran towards Torchic along with Max

"Wait there could be-"

Before Ash could finish his sentence, both May and Max fell to the hole

"a trap" Ash face palmed himself

"Hold on Kids, I'm coming" Norman said and both Caroline and Norman ran towards the hole where the kids are

"WAIT! There could be-"

Before Ash can finish his sentence again, Both Caroline and Norman fell on another hole

"Another Trap" Ash face palmed again but Pikachu is joining him

Then he heard laughing and Team Rocket got out of their hiding spot

"Nyahaha, We got you right where we want you" Meowth said

"Now we can get Pikachu" Jessie said

"No way Team Rocket, Pikachu Thunderbolt, let's go" Ash commanded

Pikachu launched a Thunderbolt straight to the members and taking them by surprise but when the smoke clears, they were completely unharmed

"Haha, Don't you think we always come prepared twerp?" James said in a mocking tone

Ash gritted his teeth while Amelia and Pichu snuck behind and release the Torchic that was held captive while Norman and the others resurfaced

"Pichu, I want you to use Iron Tail on the bars silently" Amelia whispered Pichu

Pichu nodded and used Iron Tail as silent as possible and fortunately it worked, Torchic was released and Team Rocket didn't even look at them

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack" Ash commanded

"Not so fast, Arbok let's go teach them a lesson" Jessie said while throwing the Pokeball in the air

"Cha BOK!" The snake Pokemon said

"Weezing, you too" James said while throwing the Pokeball in the air also

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt on both of them"

"PIKACHUUUUU!" Pikachu released another round of electricity on the two, strangely enough both pokemon was hit and was knocked out in one attack

"Nice work Pikachu" Ash praised Pikachu

* * *

"Hey sis, why don't you use an attack?" Max said

"Okay Torchic, use peck attack" May commanded

Unfortunately, while Torchic was facing Team Rocket, she hit Max with a peck attack on the head instead

"Ow! Hey stop it! It's amazing how the difference of Peck in TV and it's another in up close, I'm amazed" Max said while lying down obviously hurt

"Now what other attacks can Torchic use?" May asked no one particularly

"Torchic can use Ember" Max said while pointing a finger in the air while lying down trying to regain consciousness

"Oh, okay, Torchic use Amber!" May said

"Uhh…. It's EMBER" Max corrected his sister and sweat-dropped

"Oh sorry, Torchic use Ember" May commanded

Then Torchic released a barrage of embers and again hit Max straight in the face

"Wow, it's another thing to see Ember in TV and another while up-close, I'm amazed again"

Amelia sighed and Pichu tried to reason to Torchic that she was hitting the wrong person and directed her to the target, Torchic understood and fired Ember to Team Rocket hitting them in surprise

"WHO DID THAT?" James asked in a frustrated tone turning around to see that the Torchic has escaped

"MEOWTH YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH TORCHIC!" Jessie scolded Meowth

"HEY! I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO'S SUPPOSED TO DO THAT ALL THE TIME!" Meowth retaliated

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle on them" Ash commanded

"Pika pikapkapikapikapikapika" Pikachu shouted while running towards them

"Oh great, here we go again" James said

Pikachu hit the trio causing them to fly away once more and then they shouted "TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" then a sparkle of a diamond was visible to where they were sent

"Great job Pikachu" Ash rubbed Pikachu behind the ears and making Pikachu to coo "Is everyone alright?"

"Torchic is fine and me too" May said

"You can say that to yourself, I got pecked and hit by Torchic's Ember attack" Max complained and May giggled

"Pichu and I are okay" Amelia said

"Norman and I are fine" Caroline said

Ash sighed in relief "Great, now it's almost night time" Ash complained

"I suppose, alright, everyone let's go back to the house" Norman said and everyone agreed

* * *

_At the Maple's House_

"Okay, I'll get dinner started" Caroline said

Ash, Amelia and Norman sat down on the living room, Amelia was playing with both Pichu and Pikachu while Norman and Ash discussed about some things about battling and travelling, mostly on Ash's past travels and May went back to her room doing who knows what and Max went back to his room too doing who knows what too.

After for about half an hour, Caroline called everyone, telling them that Dinner was ready. While eating dinner, everyone looked at Ash and May, devouring many foods as fast as they can, Amelia turned red from the embarrassment that her brother gave and Max just sat there, looking at both of them amazed by the 2 while Caroline and Norman chuckled at the sight that May had some competition in eating food. Ash and May ate dinner in just 2 minutes, everyone looked at them dumbfounded that they ate so many in such a short time, eventually they shrugged it off and continued eating.

After dinner was completely done, Norman and Caroline had something important to tell to them all but realized that it was late and decided to go to sleep, Ash and Amelia can sleep on the couch and somehow it turned into a bed for two people.

"I guess you two are fine with the sofa bed?" Norman asked

"Yeah, it's fine Norman, thank you for letting us stay here" Ash and Amelia bowed their heads

"It's our pleasure, after all, you two are friends of May" Caroline said

And with that, all of them went to sleep, Amelia had no trouble sleeping and hearing snores upstairs, they had no trouble too, Pikachu and Pichu slept earlier on the recliner and Ash got into his sleeping position and drifted to sleep

* * *

Ash woke up and it was bright and early and looked around on the surroundings, apparently he wasn't on the Sofa Bed but outside the Pallet Town's Harbor

"Okay I know I'm dreaming but why am I here?" Ash asked himself

Then he saw 4 figures this time, one he recognize as himself and another one is a girl at the same age of the younger Ash and the other two looked familiar

"_WHAT!?" Ash exclaimed "Your leaving now?!"_

_May nodded "I hope we will see each other again" May frowned after saying this_

"…_Yeah…" Ash just stood there facing the ground, upset about May leaving_

_Then May let out a single tear drop and Ash noticed this_

"_May… please don-t cr-" But Ash was interrupted because without notice, May hugged him and Ash didn't hesitate to hug her back. She was his best friend and she felt the same towards Ash_

"_May Sweetie, Let's go, the boat will leave soon" May's Mom said_

"_I don't want to go!" May said still hugging Ash with flowing tears_

"_Honey, we have to go back, I'm sure Ash will come to you when he becomes a trainer someday" May's Dad said_

_And with that, both of them let go and smiled even though it was a weak smile_

"_Ash, Promise me we will meet again someday" May said_

"_Yes May, I promise" Ash said_

_And with that they share one last hug before May and her family board the ship, May glancing back and saw Ash waved goodbye with tears still running down his face and then finally, May left_

"_I promise when I become a trainer, I will look for you and come back to you" Ash said to himself and then ran back to his house_

"Okay why am I getting these dreams all of a sudden? I still didn't hear the girl's name, but those parents looked familiar, I just can't get the picture"

Ash sighed and close his eyes, the next one was another scene of Pallet Town, near Prof. Oaks Lab and again he saw 4 figures, the two was himself and the girl while the other was someone who he really knows, Gary and an old man who he knows as Prof. Oak

"_Hey Ashy-Boy, who's that girl? Is she your __girlfriend__?" A boy said_

_Both Ash and May glanced at each other and then they said "What's a __girlfriend__?"_

"_Never mind, so who is she? Aren't you gonna introduce me?"_

"_Oh yeah, May meet Gary, Gary meet May, my newest friend!" Ash said_

"_Hi!" May said "Nice to meet you" she then took out her hand for a handshake_

"_Y-yeah, N-nice to m-meet you t-too" Gary stuttered_

"_Something wrong Gary?" Ash said_

"_Nothing" Gary then grabbed her hand is for a handshake_

"_So," Gary said as he wiped his hands on his shirt "Where do you live?"_

"_I live at Hoenn!" May exclaimed_

_Ash and Gary exchanged glances and then Ash said "Where's Hoenn?"_

"_Hoenn is far away from Kanto, meaning to say, it's rare to have a Hoenn person here, are your parents here dear?" An Old man in his lab coat said_

"_Yes, who are you, old man?" May questioned_

_The old man just sweat-dropped and then Gary said "He's Prof. Oak, my grandpa"_

"_Well, you young ones better go home, It's already late and your parents will be worried about you, not to mention Delia, Ash" Prof. Oak said_

Then after what Prof. Oak said, everything started to fade and turned to white and after a few seconds, everything was white and Ash closed his eyes.

* * *

He opened his eyes to find that he was back at May's House, he looked at the clock and it said 9:00 A.M

"I guess it's not too early" He stood up and saw Caroline on the kitchen and Norman sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"Good Morning Ash, how was sleep?" Caroline asked

"I slept very good" Ash smiled "Thank you again for letting us stay here for the night"

"Don't mention it Ash, after breakfast, I need to have a word concerning both of you and May" Norman said

Ash was confused for a moment but shrugged it off, once he heard footsteps coming from the stairs, it was May and Max who recently woke up. He then went to wake up Amelia and before he got to touch her, she woke up and rubbed her eyes

"Morning Amelia" Ash smiled

"Morning Big brother" Amelia smiled and Pikachu and Pichu woke up

"Morning you two" Ash and Amelia both said

"Chaaaa/Piiiiiiiii" both Pikachu and Pichu said

Breakfast came and again, Ash and May began to devour the mountain of food on their plate and everyone calmly ate, knowing already that they will eat like that. After breakfast, Norman and Caroline called Ash and May so that they will begin their talk. They all sat on the living room and the sofa bed returned to a Sofa where Caroline, Norman and May sat and Ash on the recliner.

"I don't know how to say this but you do you two remember both of your past?" Norman asked

"Our Past?" both Ash and May asked in unison

"I think you know May, we've been in Pallet Town while you were young though I'm not sure you remember all of the events" Caroline said

"What do you mean?" May asked "All I remember is that we spent our vacation on Pallet Town"

"Ash, do you remember when you were young that we visited there?" Norman asked

"I don't remember any of that, but when I heard May's name and looked at her, she seemed so familiar"

"How about you May?" Caroline asked

"Same, when I met Ash and heard his name, I also thought that he was familiar"

"Do you two know, why you thought that you knew each other?" Caroline asked

"I don't remember but I had some strange dreams these past two nights after I met May, the first one was me and a girl playing and the second one has two parts, one was at the Pallet Town's Harbor and the other was near Prof. Oak's lab"

Norman and Caroline exchanged glances and smiled "I think that both of you should know about this" Norman said

"Huh?" Both Ash and May asked in unison

"I don't want to tell both of you but I think that you two will understand more if Ash explains the whole story" Caroline said

"I agree, I also don't want to tell but I want you two to remember your past" Norman said

"So… Am I going to tell you all about the dreams that I just had?" Ash asked

"Yup and I want you to explain it very clearly so that both of you will understand" Norman said

"Alright, then here's the dream that I had…." Ash explained to them all of the events that happen in his dream and when he was done, Norman asked once more if both of them can remember something on the past, Ash and May both got the hint that it was in Ash's dream is where the Past that the parents were talking about.

"I get it that somehow the dream that I had, has some hint from my past" Ash said

"Yeah, I guess, did Ash and I meet while we were in Pallet Town?" May asked

"I don't know May, that's why I want both of you to remember, Caroline and I don't remember pretty much what happened to May while we were there" Norman said 'Of course you did, You've got the correct answer there, Why do you think that we refer on the dream that Ash had, what Ash dreamt did happen' Norman thought to himself

"Okay, now I'm more confused than before" Ash said

"Yeah me too" May agreed

"Both of you will have to think about it, Norman and I have to go to the supermarket, meanwhile you two need to talk about this and tell us how much you've progressed when we come back" Caroline said "Come on Dear, Let's go now"

"Okay, alright" Norman said "Bye kids, don't forget to think about it

Then Norman and Caroline left the house, leaving two confused teens in the living room

"May, do you know what they were talking about?" Ash asked

"I don't have the slightest clue, how 'bout you?"

"Ditto"

Both of them stay silent for many minutes and tried to think about it, sometimes distracted by the sound of Max, Amelia, Pikachu, Pichu and Torchic playing outside the house or specifically at the lawn

Ash closed his eyes and began to concentrate more on the dream and the next thing he knows is that when he opens his eyes, he was nowhere, all white, completely oblivious and then he heard a sound that was familiar it said "Ash? Ash! ASH!?"

Ash woke up and saw that he was at the floor, he then got up and sat down on the floor and May in front of him in a concerned face. Ash was completely confused on what was going on, How did he got on the floor? How did he get to the white room?

"Ash, are you okay?" May asked in a concerned tone

"I'm fine" Ash said "What happened to me?"

"You close your eyes for a minute and you went unconscious and fell down, are you sure your fine?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, I just thought about the dream too much"

Ash looked at May's face to see her that she calmed down and another thing, an illusion came and covered the whole vision of his eyes a younger girl that was in his dreams, then he blinked his eyes and the illusion was gone and saw May getting up and sat down on the couch

'What was that all about?' Ash thought to himself

Ash was staring at May's face for answers to his own question and May watched Ash staring intently at her and she found out that it was creeping her out and decided to break the silence and Ash of staring at her

"Ash? I-is there s-something w-wrong?" May stuttered

After that question, Ash snapped back to reality and saw that he was actually scaring her because he was staring at her in a weird way

"No no no, Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you, it's just a sudden image appeared when I snapped back to reality a few moments ago"

"Huh? An image? What do you mean?" May asked

'That's good, at least she calmed down' Ash thought to himself "Right after you snapped me back to reality after I was on the floor, I just saw an image of a little girl, I don't know why though"

"A little girl? Was it Amelia?"

"No, it's someone who I had in the dreams, I somewhat feel like she is close"

"Really? What does she look like?"

Ash thought hard on the looks and then "Now that you mention it, I didn't really take a close look on the girl"

"Okay then" May said "Jeez, I can't remember anything! Did you remember anything Satoshi?"

Ash's eyes widen in surprise on what May said, he really doesn't believe in what she said and tried to confirm it again, it was either his illusion or the reality.

"May, what did you call me?" Ash asked with a hint of wonder

"Huh? I called you Sato…shi" May said

After saying his name, the whole world stopped moving, well just for them I guess, both of them were taken aback on the word, Ash knew what it means, he knew that only 2 persons was told of his real name, the one was his mother, Delia Ketchum and the other one was a friend of his, heck it was even his best friend, he realized one word, the word that was his best friend's other name

"Haruka?"

* * *

**I really do have to work on my Cliff hanging techniques more, so anyway, I'm planning to make the next chapters different from the real anime, so if you got any ideas that you want to be shown in the fiction, don't hesitate to tell me, I might use it. Stay tuned for the next chapter, I don't know when it will be but I promise to do it as fast I can. Thanks for reading my fan fiction**


	6. Chapter 6: A Grand Reunion

**Sorry for the wait guys, I was away from home and I couldn't use the computer, anyways, Here is the 6th Chapter of Destined Fate**_  
_

* * *

_Two kids were in a playground in Pallet Town, both of them sitting on the two swings and talking _

"_Hey Ash?" A younger May said_

"_What's up May?" A younger Ash said_

"_What will you do if we never see each other again?" May said in a gloomy voice_

"…" _Ash remained silent, his face is as gloomy as May's "May, don't you EVER say that"_

"_But what if it really happens?" May asked in a much more gloomy voice_

"_Then, I will never let you go, so it will never happen" Ash said a little cheerful than the last one_

"_Thanks Ash, Your always a great friend, other than that, you're my bestest friend ever!" May said in a cheerful voice, who seemed to stop being gloomy_

"_You too, you're my bestest friend!"_

"_Let's make a promise, right here right now"_

_Ash nodded "Sure, what promise is it"_

_May smiled "I promise I won't let you go"_

"_And I promise to never leave you" Ash grinned_

"_Hey Ash, now that we're best friends, why don't we call each other by a name that only we know?"_

"_You mean nicknames?"_

"_Yup, any name you want to be called?"_

"_My mom told me to tell this name only to someone who is special but, I'm sure you're special"_

"_And? What's the name you were talking about?"_

"_Satoshi" Ash said "My other name is Satoshi, that's what my mom said"_

"_Satoshi huh?" May smiled "That's a great name!"_

"_Mom think so too, that's why she wants me to tell only the person who is very close"_

"_Then, call me Haruka" May beamed "Only you know about that, I recently called myself that, you are also special to me so that's why you can call me this"_

"_I like it! Haruka, I won't break the promise"_

"_Me too, I won't break our promise Satoshi"_

* * *

"Haruka?" Ash asked

As Ash called May, "Haruka", both of them stared into each other , ignoring the sounds of the 2 children outside and the pokemon, it continued like this for at least 2 minutes before both of them got out of their oblivious state

"S-satoshi? I-is th-that really you?" May stuttered

Ash nodded "Is it you Haruka?"

May nodded, a few seconds after, tears flow out of May's eyes and ran straight to Ash, hugging him tightly, it was not Tears of Sadness but mostly Tears of Joy, Ash didn't hesitate to hug her back, many thoughts ran through their minds, Is it really you? Am I dreaming?, They didn't really mind the thoughts as both of them were happy to finally see each other again

"AHEM!" Both Ash and May glanced at who's voice was it and realized it was Max and Amelia, who had wide grins on their faces, Pikachu grinned mischievously along with Pichu

'Oh No…' That was what both Ash and May thought and they quickly let go, blushing a crimson red and turned to the two kids

"Ash and May, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Both Max and Amelia teased and Pikachu and Pichu were laughing so hard on the ground, of course Ash and May blushed much more at the teasing children, to make it worse, it was their own siblings

"WE ARE NOT KISSING!" May shouted at Max, who didn't even flinch and continued to tease his sister

"Oh? Then why are you blushing?" Max smirked, he knew he got her good this time

"Wh-what are you talking about?" May blushed a deeper red

"You and Big Brother were having a cute moment together" Amelia squealed

"AMELIA!" Ash shouted

Amelia giggled "So Big brother, are you two a couple now?"

And with that said both Ash and May has reached to a very powerful red blush "Look! I'll explain everything why we hugged, and it's not about those LOVE stuff you two keep teasing!" Ash said

"Awww….." Both Max and Amelia said in a teasing voice, of course May had enough of this and glared murderously at Max, who still teased her one last time and that did it, May couldn't hold it back and was about to pounce on her brother but was held back by Ash

"I'LL KILL YOU MAX!" May glared at Max which looked like demon's eyes to Max and took 2 steps back to get a distance from her so he can get away from her when she breaks free

"And you too Amelia, stop with the insults or I'll send you back to Pallet Town with Mom" Ash said it to Amelia with a serious tone

"You wouldn't dare!" Amelia was shocked

"Oh you have no idea that I would" Ash smirked, knowing that he got her now

"Okay I'll stop, Please Big Brother! Don't send me home! I want to travel with you" Amelia gave up and looked at Ash with puppy eyes

"Alright I won't" Ash said "But if you do something like this again, I'll send you home"

"I promise I won't do it again"

'Well that was easy' Ash thought and faced to May who was now calming down

"You can let go of me now Ash" May said

"Are you sure?" Ash asked

"Yeah, I calmed down already, I'll take care of Max later"

"Okay" Ash let go of May and May sat down on the couch, she was tired of the insults and decided to sit and calm down

Ash sighed In relief "Okay you two, Sit down on the couch and I'll explain everything to both of you" Max and Amelia nodded and took a seat, and Ash was about to start when he was disturbed by…

"PIKA!" Pikachu said in an annoyed tone

"Don't worry, you too, I'll explain it you as well" Ash reassured Pikachu, and Pikachu sat on Ash's lap and Ash explained everything from the start, from the talk from the parents all the way to the hugging part, Max and Amelia were surprised to know that Ash and May knew each other when they were little but didn't notice it till now

"So let me get this straight" Max said "You two knew each other when you were little?"

"Didn't Ash say so?" May said in an annoyed voice

"Well yeah, but it's kind of funny that you two made a promise and somehow forgot about each other" Max chuckled

"Well at least THAT Promise was fulfilled, right May?" Ash said

"Yup, right Ash" May agreed

"But didn't I hear May called Big brother, 'Satoshi'? Didn't Mom say that only the three of us know your other name?" Amelia asked

"Yeah and Ash called May, 'Haruka' I think there's one more thing you didn't explain" Max pressed on

Then Ash explained the other part which was about the names

"Well there's one promise you two broke" Max said

"We couldn't help it because May was going back here and we made another promise, which was already fulfilled" Ash said

After their session of 'Questions and Answers' that transpired within the last few minutes, Both May and Max's Parents got back home with two grocery bags, One bag for everyone, and one bag for May and probably for Ash

"So, how did things go?" Norman asked

"It went well" Ash beamed

"Oh? I take it you two remembered both of your past?" Caroline asked and both Ash and May nodded

"That's great! I have to ask you one more thing Ash"

"What is it Norman?"

"Is it okay for you and Amelia that May will join you and your journey? I know it's a selfish request but-"

"Stop right there Norman" Ash beamed again but it's a bit bigger this time "You know what my answer is"

"But is Amelia okay with it? I don't want to ruin both of your journeys" Norman asked

"I don't mind, I like May, I like it even better if she comes with us! I'm glad you really asked May to come with us" Amelia smiled and giggled

"Thank you Ash and Amelia" Norman said

Ash and Amelia looked at each other and smiled "No problem Norman, the more the merrier right?" Ash said

"I really wish May and Max get along well like the two of you" Caroline sighed

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Both May and Max asked their mother, who simply sighed again

"It means what it means"

"Hey, speaking of travelling" Max looked at both of his parents "Hey Mom and Dad, can I come along on their Journey?" May was surprised, Norman and Caroline were surprised just as May, but quickly turned into a smile, Ash just smiled, same with Amelia

"Ash" Norman looked at Ash "Is it alright with you for Max to go with them?"

"Of course Norman, Like I said, the more the merrier" Ash beamed "And I think Amelia doesn't have a problem either, since they both get along well"

Amelia smiled "Max maybe a dork" Of course Max heard that and was a bit angry and said "HEY!" while the rest of them giggled and chuckled "But he's a great friend too" Amelia finished it with a giggle

"And there you have it Norman, both of us agree once more" Ash said

"So, now that it is already discussed, let's have Lunch" Norman complied

So they had lunch and it was pretty much the same at breakfast, Ash and May still devoured lots of food and the rest calmly ate their foods, Pikachu had some ketchup (Somehow brought some and stuffed them in Ash's backpack) while Pichu had some of Amelia's food.

* * *

After lunch, Ash and his friends get ready to go to Petalburg Forest, to stop at Rustboro City for Ash's Gym Battle (and maybe Amelia's too). We continue their conversation outside of the Maple's Residence (Also known as the Petalburg Gym) at 3:00 pm.

"Max, I have a little present for you" Norman said

"Oh WOW! A present!? For ME!?" An overly surprised Max said

Norman chuckled and gave their son some sort of a device "This is a Pokenav, it lets us keep in touch when I call anyone one of you and there's a map installed, it's helpful while you're out of the city"

"That's a handy device" Ash said, clearly impressed at the little gadget

"Thanks Dad! You're the best!" Max hugged his dad and which made May and Caroline giggle while Norman smiled and chuckled

"Oh, and Ash, Amelia and May, I have something for the three of you. Since all three of you are Pokemon trainers, I give these" Norman gave them a Badge Case, a light blue for Ash, A red one for Amelia and a light pink for May

"Thanks Norman/Mr. Maple" Both Ash and Amelia said, respectively

"Yeah, thanks Dad" May thank her father

"Don't mention it, and please do call me Norman, Amelia" Norman smiled

Amelia nodded and the Four people waved goodbye to Norman and Caroline, who waved back and they proceeded to enter the Petalburg Forest

* * *

_At the Petalburg Forest…_

"Man! Where are all the other pokemon" Max asked no one particularly

"What do you mean Max?" Ash asked

"Petalburg Forest is supposed to be packed with pokemon"

"So how come there are no pokemon around here" May asked

Max shrugged "Beats me"

"Maybe the pokemon are all asleep?" Amelia expressed her own opinion

"Maybe, it is kinda late" Ash looked up and saw the sun about to set "You guys want to set camp for the night?" Ash asked

"Chaaa…" Pikachu cooed happily and rubbed Ash's cheeks and caused Ash to chuckle

"Well, Pikachu seems to agree" Ash said

"I guess so" Amelia yawned "I'm tired too"

"Chu…" Pichu yawned too

Ash chuckled "Like trainer, like pokemon, right buddy?"

"Pika" Pikachu nodded

"Hey Max, what time is it anyway?" May asked

"Wait for a sec" Max opened his Pokenav "It's 5:47 pm."

"Wow, almost 3 hours of wandering around the Forest" Ash said "Hey Max, is there a stream or river nearby?"

"Yeah, there is a river just up ahead, Why?"

"I figured that we could sleep near it so it would be cool"

"Great idea Ash, and we could refill out canteens"

"YAY! Let's go Pichu" Amelia and Pichu took off and ran ahead of them

"Last one there is a rotten egg" Ash then ran off with Pikachu behind him

"Try to catch up with us Max" Then it was May's turn to run

"Hey Guys! Wait up!" Max ran as quickly as he can, so he won't be lost

* * *

Amelia got there first and inhaled the cool air "I like it" Amelia giggled and Ash and May arrived, both taking a deep breath

"Amelia sure is fast" May said, clearly impressed at the energy of Amelia

"I thought you were tired Amelia?" Ash looked at Amelia, raising an eyebrow at her

"Yeah I was, but hearing that there is a river nearby, I got excited"

Then Max arrived panting really heavily

"Looks like the rotten egg is here" May giggled

"Very funny sis… Hey guys! Don't leave me… behind… I thought… I was… gonna be… lost" Max said between breaths

"Oh brother, you were never gonna be lost, you knew where the river was" May rolled her eyes

"I have to thank my brain for that" Max pointed at his head

"No you don't, you have to thank your big head for that" May joked and both Ash and Amelia chuckled/giggled

"Ha ha, that was funny sis" Max said sarcastically

"Of course it is, you said it was funny after all" May joked again

"Oh yeah…" Max rolled his eyes "And you seem to be a clown with no sense of humor"

May laughed "Th-that's your comeback?!" May wiped a fake tear on her face "That was the lamest comeback you said to me all day!"

"Oh shut up" Max said in a mix of irritated and annoyed tone

While the two siblings got into another argument, Ash was setting down his own sleeping bag and Amelia was playing with Pichu and Pikachu near the river, by the time that Max and May stopped arguing, all of them got hungry and ate the food that Caroline gave them

After they ate dinner, all of them got tired and went to sleep, the dreams that Ash had for days ago seemed to disappear and was able to sleep peacefully, the same goes for the other people

* * *

The sun came up and shone on their faces, tempting them to get up and which they did, and ate their breakfast, which just consists of rice balls. After that, they packed their sleeping bags and started to move out of the Forest.

"Man, I'm still hungry" Ash complained

"Yeah me too, the rice balls weren't enough for me" May sighed

Amelia and Max seemed to agree, for they also didn't eat much thanks to Ash and May's stomachs

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures" Max said while grabbing something from his bag and everyone seemed to be interested

"Hey, what'cha got their Max?" Ash asked, hoping for it to be food

Max pulled out a half of chocolate bar, with 4 squares left "Only one, and it's only few"

"And you're going to share some with your sister right?" May gave a smile

"Hold it! There's only 4 squares left, we divide it so we all can eat it equally" Max said

"I agree with Max, let's split it" Ash agreed and nodded his head in understanding

But before they could even split the bar, a shadow or let's say a fast pokemon quickly swiped the chocolate bar off Max's hands

"HEY! Get back here!" May shouted angrily and chased the pokemon and everyone else followed, May always hated it when someone steals her food and this time it's no different

"Finally, we spotted a pokemon" Max said in an excited tone

"Hey what's that pokemon?" Ash took out his pokedex and pointed it to the pokemon

"Taillow, the flying type pokemon" The pokedex said "Although it is small, it is very courageous. It will take on a larger SKARMORY on an equal footing. However, its will weakens if it becomes hungry."

"Taillow huh?" Ash put out his pokedex

And as you expected, it ate the chocolate bar and everyone except Max groaned, Max was too busy looking at the pokemon, while everyone else was hungry. Pikachu and Pichu heard a drop noise and glanced at the back to see tons of berries and fruits, Pikachu told his trainer that there are some fruits and berries but was busy complaining, so Pikachu used a little Thundershock to get his attention

"What's up Pikachu?" Ash asked his loyal companion

"Pikachu! Pikapi!" Pikachu pointed to some trees and Ash eyes widen in surprise

"Hey guys! Take a look around" Ash said, without turning around

And everyone did take a look around and found the many berries and fruits

"Oh wow, good thing that the Taillow went here" May said

"Well let's get some" Ash turned to his companion "Pikachu, do a weak thunderbolt"

Pikachu nodded "Pika CHUUU"

"Good job buddy" Ash praised Pikachu and Pikachu made a 'V' sign

The apples came down to them and land on each of their hands, but something else got it otherwise, a flock of Taillow appeared right before them, with angry faces and leading them was the one Taillow, who ate their chocolate bar

"Um guys… I think they're mad at us for taking the food" May said

"Gee you think? It's kinda obvious, It is their habitat" Max stated

"Well, we can't outrun them, so let's battle them" Ash said

"Flying types are weak against electric types, I'll help out Big brother, Pichu is an electric type" Amelia offered

"Thanks Amelia" Ash said "Pikachu, let's do this. Amelia, get ready"

Amelia nodded "Pichu use Thundershock!"

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

"Pika… CHUUUUU!/Pi… CHUUUU!" Both Pikachu and Pichu unleashed the electricity and hit all of the birds and started to fall from the ground and lay on the ground unconscious, or so they thought

"Alright! Nice hit Pikachu"

"You too Pichu"

Pikachu and Pichu nodded happily and soon their moods changed from happy to shock when they saw that all of the Flying types started flying straight through them

Max, May, and Amelia shrieked in fear and Ash told Pikachu to unleash another Thunderbolt out of desperation, It hit all of them but somehow were able to remain to fly around

"But how? They are supposed to be weak from electric attacks" May asked no one

Ash gritted in teeth and once more the Taillow tried to fly straight through them and again May, Max and Amelia shrieked and Ash put himself in front of the three and gritted his teeth until they heard a voice

"Fortress! Explosion!" The mysterious man commanded as he threw the pokeball

"For" They bug type said and began to glow Yellow and the whole area exploded and the Flying types flew away

"No way…" Ash said to himself

"Who's that?" Max and May asked

The mysterious man revealed himself and wore a dark brown vest and an green undershirt, a light brown pants and Blue and white sneakers who had hair that looks like spikes

"BROCK!" Ash exclaimed happily and ran to him

"Hey Ash, great to see you again" Brock gave a grin

"You too Brock, What are you doing here anyway?" Ash asked, the smile still on his face

" Well, I told my parents that I wanted to go on a journey here, They agreed and let my brother watch the gym for me, I was going to tell you that I'm coming here but like always, You seem to take 1 step ahead of me"

Ash chuckled "So how did you find me here?"

"Well, I asked Prof. Oak and your Mom where you are and they told me you were going here so I tried to catch up with you, I asked Prof. Birch too on where you are and told me you were in Petalburg City, and when I got there, I saw a gym and knowing you, you probably went there so I knocked on the door and asked on where you are, surprisingly they know where you are and told me so I thank them and ran here, it was night time so I slept and try to find you on the morning, then I heard a shriek and maybe you were here and I was right"

"So you want to travel with us again?" Ash asked, clearly excited

Brock nodded "Yup, that's the fact" Brock turned to the people accompanying him, one of them he knew and the others are not "Oh, hello Amelia"

"Hey Brock" Amelia ran to him and hugged him which made Brock chuckle

"So you're travelling with Ash now?" Brock asked

Amelia nodded "I'm a trainer now and I want to travel with Big brother"

Brock chuckled "So, you're a pokemon trainer now huh?"

Amelia nodded "This is my starter, Pichu" Amelia gestured to Pichu "Say hi Pichu"

"Pichu" Pichu waved his hands at Brock and Brock returned the favor

"A Pichu huh?" Then he turned to the other people "I believe we haven't met before, I'm Brock, nice to meet the both of you"

"Nice to meet you too Brock, I'm May Maple" May took out her hand and Brock shook it

"I'm Max Maple, Pleasure to meet you too" Max took out his hand and Brock shook it

"So," Brock started "I take it your travelling with Ash too?"

Both May and Max nodded happily and Brock is about to talk once more but he was interrupted by a low growl and all of them looked at Ash who laughed nervously

"I didn't get too eat enough for breakfast" Ash rubbed his head sheepishly

Brock chuckled at the young trainer's stomach "Same old Ash" and Ash, Amelia, Pikachu and Pichu started to laugh

"Okay, how about we have a second breakfast? It's still early" Brock asked

Max and May looked confused and Ash noticed it and began to explain that Brock cooks all their meals while they were travelling together and said that he's a great cook. With that, May and Max's eyes glittered at the information about food and they were ever more happy that a great cook will be travelling with them

"So, shall we have the second breakfast?" Brock asked once more and Everyone nodded with a smile on their faces

* * *

_Near the River_

"Okay, the stew is almost ready" Brock stated and looked at his right to see Ash and May drooling and Brock sweat-dropped "Um… Guys, you're drooling on me"

Ash snapped out of it and apologized to Brock "Sorry Brock, it's just because I'm so hungry, I'll set up the table"

"Thanks Ash" Brock nodded

But before Ash could get started, A sound was heard and they saw the leader of the wild Taillow appeared

"Why is the Taillow here?" Ash asked

"I think it's here for a rematch Ash" Brock told Ash

"Really?" Ash turned to the Taillow "You want to have a rematch Taillow?" Ash asked and the Taillow nodded "Alright, let's go Pikachu"

"Pi" Pikachu nodded and faced Taillow

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt"

Pikachu did and hit Taillow, who fell straight to the water before he rose up once more

"How come Taillow isn't hurt from a super effective attack?" Max asked

"I believe it took damage Max, but seemed to hold on" Brock stated

"Okay then, Pikachu Quick attack into Iron Tail"

Pikachu ran straight to the flying type and tried to hit Taillow but he was stopped when Taillow hit Pikachu repeatedly with it's wings

"It's using Wing Attack" Max started

"Pikachu get away and use Thunder"

Pikachu went away and unleashed tremendous amounts of electricity and hit Taillow, it hit the water this time and Pikachu was panting from releasing lots of electricity

"Alright nice work Pikachu"

"Chu" Pikachu did his traditional pose

And then something happened that no one ever suspected, the Taillow was struggling once more to get up

"No way! That attack should've done it already, how come it's still up?" Max was surprised

"Ash, this won't end now, and Pikachu is already tired" Brock said

And at that statement, Taillow hit Pikachu with a Quick Attack followed by a steel wing. Ash gritted his teeth, Pikachu can't take any more damage

"Brock, what should I do?" Ash asked

"I think you have to catch it Ash"

"Catch it huh?" Ash smirked and grabbed a pokeball "Pikachu, do one more Thunderbolt"

Pikachu nodded and sent a thunderbolt on the flying type, he hit it and down it goes, it landed on the rock panting heavily

"Go Pokeball" Ash threw the pokeball and it collided to the pokemon and a red aura engulfed the pokemon and sucked into the Pokeball, It shook once, twice, then thrice until it stopped and it was captured

"Alright" Ash said as he was picking up the pokeball "I just caught a Taillow" Ash then raised the pokeball in the air

"Pi Pikachu" Pikachu joined and raised his arms, cheering

"Alright, come on out Taillow" Ash released the pokemon and it came out

"Tai… Tai… Low" Taillow was panting heavily from the battle between him and Pikachu

"Taillow, do you want to travel with us?" Ash asked

Then Taillow climbed unto Ash's shoulder and chirped happily, signifying that it wants to join. Then Brock's clock rang, meaning that the stew was ready

"Okay, the stew is ready" Brock informed

"Okay then let's eat!" Ash said happily

Then all of them ate their second breakfast and packed up and started to go to Rustboro City, where Ash will get his first Gym Battle

* * *

**Well, that's that, School's almost here so which means that it'll take me away from the computer, So I can't promise you all a sooner update.**

**And I need to ask an important question to the ones who reads it, I'm asking your opinion if I should continue or close this and make a sequel (Destined Fate pt. 2), cause I don't think I can rewrite the whole Hoenn Adventure, I need your answers to this so I can work on it, in the mean time, I won't update this chapter, seeing that all of you will know what happens next**

**I guess that's it, I'll check out your answers later, cause I won't be staying in my home for the rest of the week and school is gonna start this Monday. Thanks for reading guys**


	7. Chapter 7: A change of Plans

**Man, it's been I don't know how many weeks now and this is the only chapter that I wrote?**

**Seriously, School really makes a person busy... anyways I'll try to update much sooner and enjoy the 7th chapter :)**

* * *

We join our 5 heroes on the outside of Rustboro City, on their way to Ash's first gym battle

"Hey Brock, are we almost there?" Ash impatiently asked

"Not yet, but its close by" Brock reassured "Don't worry, you'll get your gym battle"

"It better be or else my feet will hurt from all these walking around" May whined

"Why don't we take a break and have lunch?" Brock suggested

"Yeah sure, I'm hungry anyways, and May can take a rest from walking" Ash agreed

"Thanks Ash" May smiled

Then all of them relaxed at an open field where Brock was cooking and May and Max relaxed their sore feet while Ash and Amelia were preparing the table. After Brock was cooking their meals, all of them sat down and ate their lunch, after lunch, all of them packed up and set to leave and along the way, there was some sort of building surrounded by many trainers who are training for something

"I wonder what they are training for" Ash thought out loud

And after Ash asked that, a butterfly pokemon landed on May's head

"Hey who's that pokemon?" Amelia pulled out her pokedex

"Beautifly, The Butterfly pokemon" The Pokedex said "Its colourfully patterned wings are its most prominent feature. It flies through flower-covered fields collecting pollen. It attacks ferociously when angered."

"BEUATIFLY!" A voice shouted

All of them turned to the source of the voice and saw a girl waving one arm on the air accompanied by a boy with a Venemoth. They reached to the gang and the butterfly pokemon

"Uh, you okay miss?" Brock asked

"Oh, of course and my name's Janet" Janet introduced herself

"And my name's Chaz" Chaz introduced himself "Pleasure to meet you"

"Pleasure to meet you too Chaz, my name's Ash" Ash then gestured to Pikachu "And this is my partner, Pikachu"

"Pika" Pikachu waved happily

"I'm Amelia" Amelia then gestured to Pichu "And this is Pichu"

"Chupi" Pichu waved happily

"And my name is Brock" Brock said "Nice to meet you too"

"My name's May" May said

"And my name's Max" Max said

"Hi, great to see you all and thanks for stopping Beautifly" Janet said "Sorry about that"

"Oh no, no trouble at all" May said

"Say, Janet, what are all of them training for?" Ash asked

"You haven't heard?" Janet asked and everyone except Chaz shook their heads, saying they didn't "Well, all of us are training for the Pokemon Contests"

"Pokemon Contest? What are those?" Max asked

"Oh, well pokemon contests are different from pokemon battles , there are 2 rounds in every contests, the first round is the Appeals round, where all coordinators and their pokemon perform dazzling performances and the second round is the Battle round, it might be like battling but it is not only based on power, the coordinator who makes it to the last round and win deserves a ribbon and whoever gets 5 ribbons can enter the Grand Festival, if you win, you'll get a trophy and the title of 'Top Coordinator'"

"I still don't follow you" May said

"Well, why don't you all try to enter? Or watch us?" Chaz suggested "It's better for it that you see for yourselves rather than explaining it all to all of you"

"Well? What do you say guys?" May asked

"I'm fine with it" Brock answered plainly

"I guess it could be fun" Amelia smiled

"But, I have my gym battle…" Ash said

"Come on Big brother, please?" Amelia gave Ash the puppy eyes which Ash dreaded because somehow it's his weakness

"Alright fine, the gym could wait for tomorrow" Ash sighed

"YAY!" Amelia cheered with Pichu while Ash and Pikachu sweat-dropped

* * *

_Meanwhile while registering for the Pokemon Contest…_

"Excuse me, can we enter for the Pokemon Contest?" May asked

"Oh I'm sorry dear, but our last entry has been registered a while ago" The lady at the receptionist said

"Oh, well that's a shame" Brock said

"I'm truly sorry, but I can have you get a Contest Pass" The lady said

"Contest Pass? What's that?" Ash asked

"A Contest Pass is a card that is used for entering numerous contests, sort of like a Passport but can be used many times" The lady said

"Sure, that'd be great, how do we register?" May asked

"Just fill out this piece of paper and I'll get you the pass you need" The lady smiled

Everyone nodded and took some papers and filled them out and gave it back to the lady at the receptionist, the lady then give out the contest passes to the 5 people and went out of the building

"So how'd it go?" Janet asked

"Not so good, they ran out of entries and just gave us contest passes" May said

"Well, I guess it's better for that to happen" Chaz said

"What do you mean 'it's better'?" Ash asked

"Well, all of you don't know how to do a Pokemon Contest so you'll just have to watch the contestants"

"Good point Chaz, I think watching the contestants is better than entering without knowing what to do" Brock nodded in agreement

"Well, I guess we have to go now and prepare for the Contest" Janet said and both Janet and Chaz went to the Contest hall to prepare

"Guess we should find some seats and wait for them to do what they have to do" Brock said and everyone nodded in agreement

* * *

_At the start of the Pokemon Contest_

The MC announced the start of the Pokemon Contest and introduced herself and started the round, near the last 5 rounds, Chaz began his appeal by letting his Venomoth use confusion to pour tea from a teapot a began to form some sort of formation on the liquid substance

"Wow, Chaz is good" Ash said

"I think Appeals round is used for displaying performances like this and less with power" Brock said

Then Chaz commanded Venomoth to use Psybeam on the liquid and when it hits, all produced a fabulous display of Rainbow-colored mini fireworks

"Amazing" May was awestruck

"Chaz is not good" Ash said "Chaz is great"

Brock nodded "I agree"

"Pretty Fireworks" Amelia said

"That was a nice display" Max said

After Chaz's appeal, his score was 29.5 and next was Janet, using Beautifly, she let Beautifly out and it used flash followed up by breaking plates tossed by Janet using String shot then used Hidden Power to make the broken plates shine, thus creating a great Light formation

"That was Awesome" Ash said

"It's perfect for contests" Brock said

"Contests are really good" May said

"Pretty lights" Amelia said

"Don't get too excited" Max said "This is still part one, part two was the Battle Round"

After Janet's appeal, she scored a perfect 30.00, then some appeals made by other coordinators went by and it was time for the Battle Round, Janet and Chaz easily knocked out their opponents until it was the final round, Janet VS Chaz for the ribbon.

"Alright, it's the final round" Ash said

(I'll skip the battle scene since I don't know how it exactly happened but I do know who won)

"Time is up" The MC looked at the scoreboard "and the winner is… Janet"

The crowd roared and applauded at Janet and her partner Beautifly, meanwhile while that happened,, Janet and Chaz shook hands and Janet got her fourth ribbon and both of them left the stadium to look for Ash and the gang. They found them outside the stadium

"That was great Janet" Ash said "Contests are really good"

"I agree" Brock nodded "Contests are very appealing" and May, Max and Amelia nodded in agreement

"Thanks Guys" Janet said "I think that covers all of the parts in a contest" Janet turned to Chaz "Am I right Chaz?"

Chaz nodded "Yeah, that's pretty much it"

"So that's the difference of Gym Battles and Contests" Brock said "Gym Battles are more of showing power while Contests are showing grace and elegance"

Both Janet and Chaz nodded

"Anyway" Chaz turned to Ash "Ash, you're doing Gym Battles right?"

"Yeah, my first Gym Battle will be the one in Rustboro City" Ash said

"In that case, do you have any other pokemon aside from Pikachu?" Chaz asked

"Yeah I do, why?"

"Well, first off, it's a two on two battle, and the Rustboro City Gym Leader specializes in Rock and Ground Type Pokemon"

"Thanks for the information Chaz, I think we can handle it" Ash said "It's the same type where we battled Brock on the Pewter City Gym"

"Pika!" Pikachu pumped his fist in the air

"Ah yes, Good times" Brock said "And remember, you won because the sprinklers went on thus affecting Onix with Electric-type attacks"

"Yeah, but we still won it" Ash said proudly

"Wait a minute!" Max exclaimed "Brock is a GYM LEADER?!" Max and May said together

"Oh yeah, we didn't told you that Brock was a Gym Leader from Kanto who uses Rock and Ground type pokemon" Ash said

"How come he is here?" Max asked "I thought a Gym Leader is supposed to stay on the gym for trainers to come?"

"Didn't I say that I am also a Pokemon Breeder?" Brock said "I am a Gym Leader but I always wanted to be a Pokemon Breeder, Dad let me come with Ash to fulfill my dream so he took over again, since he was the real Gym Leader there and somehow my brother got the position of being a Gym Leader there"

"He's right, I didn't really expect that Brock's Dad was the real Gym Leader, He helped me out on Powering up Pikachu so his electricity would be powerful enough to damage Brock's Pokemon" Ash said

"Well, I guess you don't really need some other help Ash" Chaz said "But is there a move that Pikachu knows that doesn't involve Electricity or any Normal type attacks?"

"Well, Pikachu knows Iron Tail and I think that's the only move that Pikachu knows which are not Electric or Normal type attacks"

"That's good to know" Chaz said "I think I'll be going now"

"Yeah me too" Janet said

Then a metallic glove came out of nowhere and grabbed Beautifly and Venomoth and both of them shrieked

"BEAUTIFLY!" Janet exclaimed

"VENOMOTH!" Chaz said

"What's going on?" Brock asked

"Listen, is that a twerpish voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"And in your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet"

"When everything is worse our work is complete"

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie"

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James"

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth's the name"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place"

"We're Team Rocket…"

"And we're in your face" All team Rocket members shouted

"Not you guys again!" Brock shouted

"Will you look at that, the old twerp is back with the twerps" James said

"Don't you guys ever give up?" Brock asked with a stern yet slightly annoyed voice

"Sorry old twerp but we never give up" Jessie said

"It's a shame you did not learn your lesson" Brock said "Especially after those countless times of being blasted off to who knows what"

"The shame" All team rocket members sulked in the corner of their balloon

"They're really persistent aren't they Ash?" Brock whispered

"Yup, and they still haven't got Pikachu after all these years" Ash whispered back

"Pika" Pikachu nodded

"Well, we may be unsuccessful during those years but this year is different" James said finally out of their sulking moment "We WILL catch Pikachu this time and there is no way we'll fail"

Then all of a sudden Venomoth and Beautifly were free and not one of the Team Rocket members noticed but Ash and the others noticed Amelia breaking the Venomoth and Beautifly out of the cage

"Yeah right, then I'll just let Pikachu blast you off again" Ash said in a mocking tone

"OH YEAH?! Then why don't you show us twerp?" Jessie said with a lot of anger in her voice

"Um… maybe that's not a good idea Jess" Meowth said

"Fine then, Pikachu send them blasting off" Ash said

"Pika" Pikachu nodded "PIKA….." Pikachu charged up electricity

"What do you mean Meowth?" James asked curiously

"I think we don't have the anti-electricity installed yet" Meowth said

"WHAT?!" James and Jessie shouted in fear

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu unleashed the Thunderbolt and shocked Team Rocket and their balloon exploded

"Meowth! You should have told us that we didn't have that anti-electricity installed" James said while flying

"It's Jessie's fault for opening her mouth" Meowth blamed Jessie

"You didn't install the anti-electricity on the balloon" Jessie argued "How was I supposed to know that you didn't?"

"Well then, it's a team effort" James sighed

"We're blasting off again!" Team rocket shouted and again a sparkling diamond appeared on the sky for a second

"Ash, don't you think Team Rocket gets tired after getting shocked and blasted off?" May asked

"I really don't know May, they're the most persistent people I have met" Ash said slightly confused

"That was a weird event but we really have to get going now" Chaz said

"I agree, it's getting very late" Janet said

"Alright, see you guys later" Ash said

"Good luck on your Gym Battles Ash" Chaz said

"Thanks Chaz, you too, good luck on your contests" Ash said "Both of you"

Janet and Chaz waved goodbye to them and Ash, May, Max, Brock and Amelia did the same and started walking to Rustboro City which was close by

* * *

_After reaching Rustboro City_

"Alright, Rustboro City" Ash said "You ready for a Gym Battle Pikachu?" Ash asked his fellow companion

"Pikachu" Pikachu said with cheeks sparking

"Wow, Pikachu's fired up" Max complimented

"Alright! Let's GO!" Ash started to run only to be pulled back by Brock

"Not so fast Ash, do you know what time it is now?" Brock asked

"Um… Time for my battle?" Ash said unsurely

"Man, something's never change" Brock said "It's night time Ash, the gym is probably closed now, we should go to a pokemon center and rest up and have the gym battle tomorrow"

Ash sighed knowing there's no way out "Alright fine, let's go to a pokemon center"

"Good, now maybe we can eat for dinner" May said

"Great idea, I'm hungry too" And at that moment, Ash and May's stomach growled and everyone laughed including Pichu and Pikachu

"We should get going then, before another stomach growls" Brock chuckled

Then everyone went to the Pokemon Center to refresh their pokemon and themselves

* * *

_At the Pokemon Center_

"NURSE JOY" Brock shouted with heart-shaped eyes and grabbed the hands of Nurse Joy "Hello my love, I have journeyed far and wide to search for a maiden such as yourself, now that I found you let's go out for dinner"

Ash and the others sweat-dropped at Brock's sudden outburst and moves

"Well, I guess that's one thing Brock would never change" Ash and Pikachu sighed

"What do you mean?" May asked

"Brock here always act funny every time he sees a lady of his age and what you witnessed is one those times"

"So this always happen when you went to a pokemon center?" Max asked

"I'm afraid so" Ash looked at a super depressed Brock "And this is just too embarrassing"

"Great" Brock mumbled "She just rejected me like it was nothing"

"Hey, cheer up Brock" Amelia said "There are still a lot of girls out there"

Brock lightened up at Amelia's sentence "Your right!" Brock exclaimed "There are still many fishes in the sea, I won't let one rejection get to me"

And once more Ash and the other's (except Amelia) sweat-dropped

"Hey Ash, what pokemon will you use in the battle?" Max asked, changing the subject

"You'll just wait and see" Ash said

"That's Ash alright, he never tells what pokemon he is going to use for the battle" Brock said "He really likes to surprise people and sometimes his 'surprise' plan might backfire on him like what happened at the Indigo Plateau"

"What happened at that time?" Max asked

"That's a story for another time Max"

"…" May remained silent and kept looking at her empty plate

"Well, I'm tired" Max yawned "I guess I'll see you guys at the room"

"Yeah me too" Amelia yawned and Pichu did the same

"I'm gonna go ahead and watch them" Brock stood up "You coming Ash?"

"No thanks Brock, I'll eat just a little bit more"

"Suit yourself" Brock went to their room

"Okay Haruka, what's wrong?" Ash asked

"H-huh? No no no, everything's fine Satoshi" May stuttered

"Doesn't sound like it to me"

"No really, It's… fine"

"You know what? I don't believe you this time, there's really something wrong with you"

"H-how would you know if there is?"

"First of all, you kept silent for the whole trip after seeing the Pokemon Contest" Ash continued "Second, you seem to be deep in thought, like your deciding something"

May was dumbfounded, Ash clearly seen through her, she thought that there is no way out and it's time to tell the truth

"Okay fine, you caught me" May surrendered "But can I tell you this and keep it a secret from everyone else for now?"

"Sure thing Haruka, You're my best friend right?"

May was about to speak but was interrupted by our little friend

"PIKA!" Pikachu angrily exclaimed and his cheeks were sparking

"Okay fine, second best friend" Ash corrected and sighed

Pikachu was satisfied and grinned and rubbed his cheeks against Ash's and coo happily which cause May to giggle

"Okay, now tell me Haruka" Ash said "What's bothering you?"

May hesitate for a second but decided it was now or never "I… I…"

Ash was getting impatient, this was getting nowhere "Speak up Haruka, It's taking forever"

May took a deep breath and said "I decided I won't do Gym Battles Satoshi"

Ash was surprised "But why? Why won't you do Gym Battles Haruka?"

"Well, I didn't really planned on doing Gym Battles, I just wanted to travel around the world" May said "But after seeing that Pokemon Contest, I knew what I had to do"

Ash smiled knowing what's happening next "Satoshi, I decided to do Pokemon Contests instead of Gym Battles"

No one spoke for about a minute and the pressure is building inside May, whether she made the right decision or not and Ash's smile never left and it was killing May metaphorically

"Well? Got any comments Satoshi?" May asked

"Hmm?" Ash was slightly confused and 5 seconds later, he realized what May meant "Oh sorry, I didn't know you were waiting for my answer" Ash chuckled nervously

May was somewhat enraged "Y-you mean, all this time, you never wanted to talk back and just sit there and smile?" An eerie dark aura was beginning to emerge which frightened Ash a little

"Umm…. S-sorry?" Ash stuttered

"Sorry? SORRY?!" May was completely enraged "I just told you my decision and you just sit there and keep smiling while I was worried if I made the right choice?!" May shouted at Ash

"Calm down Haruka, I didn't realize it was really bothering you"

"CALM DOWN?! I WAS PRESSURED FOR TOO LONG AND YOU KEEP ACTING LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED!" May shouted which made Ash really scared and flinched, she was about to say something more but a certain someone cut her off

"Excuse me, please don't shout" Nurse Joy sternly said "There are people and pokemon sleeping and it would be best if you keep your voice down a little so you won't disturb them"

"Sorry Nurse Joy" Both Ash and May said and Nurse Joy smiled and walked away

"And?" May began "You were saying Satoshi?"

"I think it's great that you now have a goal, I won't go and stop you for reaching your goals" Ash smiled "It's your goal Haruka, and I will support you all the way, no matter what and when you need help, even though I don't know about Pokemon Contest so much, I'm always right beside you"

May smiled and blushed 'Why do I feel so warm?' May thought "Thanks Satoshi, I knew you were the only person that I would open up to"

Ash chuckled "So when will you tell Brock, Max and Amelia?" Ash asked

"Um… Maybe tomorrow after breakfast" May pondered "You have a gym battle tomorrow right?"

"Yeah I do, and I intend to win it" Ash said completely determined

"Do your best, I'm rooting for you" May smiled "Speaking of goals, do you know what Amelia is going to do?"

Ash pondered for a moment and shrugged "I don't know but like I said, no matter what she chooses, I'll give her my full support"

May smiled 'He's always so caring' May thought and looked at the clock and saw that it was getting a little late "Satoshi, it's already a bit late, why don't we go back to the room?"

Ash nodded "Sure, I'm already tired from walking around"

And with that, both of them went to their room where they saw Amelia and Max sleeping on their bunk bed and Brock was probably in the showers, due to the shower turned on and light from the bathroom door was on

"Guess they were very tired" Ash chuckled

"So, tomorrow is your gym battle right?" May asked the same question at the Cafeteria

"Yup" Ash grinned "And I'm gonna win it!"

May giggled "Same old Satoshi"

Then Brock came out of the bathroom (Fully dressed of course) "So, are you guys tired?" Brock asked "Because I am"

"I guess we'll sleep" Ash yawned "After all, I don't want to be late for my Gym Battle"

May yawned "Me too, I don't want to be sleepy during Ash's Gym Battle"

And with that, all of them went to sleep

* * *

_Morning…_

Ash woke up and rubbed his eyes, he glanced at the clock and it says 8:30 a.m., he then looked around the room and noticed that he was the first one to wake up so he got off his bed, woke up Pikachu and went to the cafeteria for breakfast

"Hey Pikachu, what's your story behind you and Pichu anyway?" Ash asked

"Chu…" Pikachu's ears dropped saying it's a sad story and doesn't want to talk about it

Ash noticed this (Of course he does) and decided to not press on the conversation "Don't worry buddy, I'm not forcing you to tell me this" Ash reassured Pikachu "Just tell me if you want to"

"Pika…" Pikachu nodded gloomily, remembering of his past

"Well, looks like someone's excited for a battle" Brock said while sitting down

"Hey Brock" Ash smiled "Of course I am, this is our first Gym Battle in the Hoenn Region"

"Don't get too overconfident Ash, It might make you lose the battle"

"I know I know"

Amelia and Max joined the conversation

"Morning Big Brother" Amelia yawned

"Morning Guys" Max said

"Morning Max and Amelia" Both Ash and Brock said

"So Ash, when are we going for your Gym Battle" Max asked

"As soon as possible Max, I can't possibly sit still and wait" Ash said

Brock chuckled "Typical"

Ash rolled his eyes and at the same time, May awoke from her sleep, all dressed up and ready to go except that she has to eat first

"Good Morning Guys" May said with excitement in her voice

"Morning May" Everybody replied "You seem excited" Brock added

"Well, It is Ash's first Gym Battle and I can't wait to see Ash in action" May squealed

"Eh?" Max smirked "Isn't it that you can't wait to see YOUR ASH IN ACTION?" Amelia giggled and Brock chuckled while both Ash and May's faces were red

"MAX I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" May threatened Max

"Sorry Sis, but that's never gonna happen" Max smirked "You should calm down and spend time with your _boyfriend_"

And again Ash and May went even redder, somehow Max always finds an opportunity to tease the two

"Max" May smiled devilishly and her voice was a little seductive yet threatening at the same time "You may want to stop now or many of your bones will be broken"

Somehow, it stopped Max from chuckling and was frozen in fear, that smile and voice definitely send shivers down his spine

"Well that somehow froze him" Brock said "How'd you do that?"

"It takes practice, he makes fun of me and I break his bones"

"For real?" Brock raised an eyebrow

May nodded "Yep. For real"

"Hey I just remembered something" Ash said and turned to May "Remember what we talked last night?"

"Um… Y-yeah" May said

"Well?" Ash asked "Don't you have anything t o say?"

"Can't we wait after the Gym Battle?" May pleaded

"Sorry May, but we talked about it last night and you said that you will tell them now"

"Oh fine" May pouted

"So?" Brock asked "What is it about?"

"May will explain" Ash grinned

"Okay then here it is" May took a deep breath "I'm not going to do Gym Battles"

Everyone (except Ash) shouted "WHAT!?"

"Ash, don't you have something to say?" Brock asked

"Nope" Ash smiled "Just wait for her to finish"

Brock raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off and motioned May to continue

"I'm not doing Gym Battles because I want to do Contests"

Everyone was both surprised and impressed at May's decision (except for Ash, who heard it before)

"That's great May" Brock said "It's a great decision" Max and Amelia nodded in agreement

May was stunned, she feared that all of them would be disappointed but it was the exact opposite "Thanks Guys, I thought you all would be disappointed"

"Why would be disappointed?" Brock asked

"Well, many people expect that I would be a Gym Leader in the future"

"May I ask why?" Brock asked

"Well, people expect me to be the next Gym Leader because I am the daughter of Norman, the Petalburg Gym Leader"

"Yeah" Max mumbled "And no one expects anything from me"

"Well, maybe Max can be the Gym Leader when he gets older" Ash suggested "That way, May can do Pokemon Contest and many people will recognize Max"

"Sounds like a great idea Big brother" Amelia agreed "That way, I can challenge Max when he gets to be one"

"Speaking of challenging" Ash said "Can we now go to the Gym please? I want to do my battle now"

"Alright alright" Brock chuckled "Let's go"

"Yeah!" Ash raised a fist "Now we can get our first badge"

"Pi Pikachu" Pikachu mimicked Ash's movements

And so the gang went out of the Pokemon Center and dashed to the Rustboro City's Gym

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter I guess, after the next chapter, I'm afraid that I have to skip all the way up to the Hoenn League (Too much skipping) and after maybe 4 or 5 chapters... It's the end...**

**Anyways, hope you all keep reading, Review and Follow! :D**


End file.
